The Most Troubled
by We All Need A Nap
Summary: three years into their marriage Elizabeth and Darcy are forced to make hard decisions due to unusual problems when faced with a path of destruction led by none other then Elizabeth's foolish sister, and her manipulative husband, Lydia and George Wickham. Will the pain caused by the Wickhams ever cease?
1. Lydia's plan

Life was certainly not as she had expected for Mrs. Lydia Wickham.

First being married, Lydia has expected to wake every morning to the face of her handsome husband, George Wickham, and lay to bed with him every night. She had expected to take him to balls, and show him off to everyone she could, and dance every dance with him until her feet ached. She had expected to show up at every family gathering, to see her sisters and their husbands aging, while she and Mr. Wickham remained as beautiful as ever. She had expected nice gowns, and gifts from her husband, and long walks with only him. Lydia Wickham had expected a fairy tale life, straight from the books.

This, was far from what she got.

After three years of marriage, Lydia and had blown through the ten thousand pounds that was given to by Darcy in order to get Wickham to marry Lydia. They had spent it on much, the bought new clothes, and went to balls, they went to operas, and theaters. They did manage to buy a home as well in the midst of all their spending, A nice but modest home in the town of New Castle.

Lydia had only asked a handful of times where such money came from, though Wickham had only ever said it was left to him by his father. The silly girl had never questioned the reply, never thinking twice of how a steward could gain so much.

But now the money was gone. And not only that, but Lydia rarely saw her husband. He would rise early, and never return home till late, long after she had gone to sleep herself. Still though, Lydia would never suspect Wickham's motives for never being around. She'd ask what kept him from time to time, though his answer to this was also, always the same. "I was kept by work"

The young woman of nineteen could not afford the luxuries she so desperately wished she could. She had no maid or cook, and her dear Wickham had to care for the horses by himself. They dared not invite company.

And to make matters worse, Lydia had rather large news she simply had to impose on her husband. And at this point, it could really only make matters much worse.

...

"What do you mean you are to have a child?!" George Wickham asked as he paced the bedroom. It was late in the night, and Lydia had been waiting up for him. She had seduced Wickham into the bedroom (which had always been quiet easy for Lydia to do whenever she pleased) And let him lay with her for several moments before deciding it would be a good time to tell Wickham of her news, which caused him to leap back from shock. He stared at his wife for several long moments before he had exclaimed the words of shock and confusion at the news Lydia has shared with him so suddenly.

Lydia propped herself up with her hand as she watched her darling Wickham look around the room. She then sat up straight and put her hands in her lap and grinned. "But Darling Wickham! Don't be so cross! This will be you, and I, Our child will be us! Don't you see! It is the most marvelous thing to happen!" Lydia exclaimed then fell back onto the pillows. She clearly was not grasping the idea that there was no way she and Wickham could raise a child. With Wickham always off, and Lydia for a mother, never mind the expenses that Wickham would never be able to afford unless he never had another drink or played a game of cards for the rest of his life.

"For once in your life would you stop dreaming your silly girlish dreams!" Yelled Wickham harshly. "What will we do with it?! We can not hardly afford ourselves! Much less another burden! We will no longer enjoy our fun! And You, my dearest wife, Will take the blunt of it all! You will lose your beauty! You will lose those mornings you spend in bed, and will never have a taste of fine wine again!" Wickham exclaimed cruelly. George Wickham was often able to tolerate Lydia's foolishness, even after years, her ridiculousness would entertain him. And his own humor often permitted her wild behavior.

He did not love Lydia as much as a husband ought to, he did a bit he could suppose, but that was more from her being the only constant person in his life since they wed. Though they did argue more then anyone else he'd ever met. The fought about money, they fought about his time away, they fought about their family and numerous other things.

Every fight would end the same, Lydia would hit Wickham in the chest as she wailed and cried (though Lydia had hardly any muscle behind it, it could hardly hurt the larger and much stronger man). Wickham would grab her hands, and attempt to pull her into his arms (as a part of him did wish to please his wife). Lydia would not accept the comfort, and say something harsh, causing Wickham to release her, Lydia would always then run up to their room and sob into the blankets, screaming about how unfair things were, and the lack of love everyone had for her, while Wickham stormed away from the home to drink.

Just now however, he was not even slightly amused by Lydia's silliness.

Lydia had now stopped laughing as she thought over Wickham's words. She stood and went to the mirror, touching her face. Turning her head in the mirror, taking herself in. She had always been considered rather pretty, not so beautiful as Jane, but pretty enough for Wickham to show her off at every ball.

It was as she looked at herself in the mirror, and kept an eye on Wickham behind her, that she made up her mind on what to do. "Well we mustn't let that happen" Lydia stated and turned around with a small smile. She walked over and took Wickham's hands.

"It is no trouble, I know what to do!" Lydia Exclaimed.

"And what might that be?" Wickham asked, watching her with suspiscion. His young wife rarely had a good idea, and on the off chance it was good, it could be counted on that it would be trouble.

"Well isn't it obvious? My Dear Wickham, we are to go to America! We can not take a baby on such a journey with us! The obvious solution, is to leave baby with one of my sisters!" Lydia threw his hands down, and nodded with a dignified grin, obviously very pleased with herself for thinking up such an idea.

"Mrs. Wickham, we can not just leave our child! If we we leave it, then they will no longer pay our fee for the ship! They will no longer pay anything for our way!" George Wickham reminded her, seemingly annoyed that his wife had not the brains to remember this on her own.

Lydia frowned for a mere moment before smiling again. She laughed loudly. "Well then we will simply ask for the pounds before we leave the baby! Who should we leave it with though? If we leave it with Jane, she will take very good care of it, and even let us see it if we wish! But, I doubt she'd ever pay us anything ever again! Perhaps Lizzie? I know you do not love Darcy, but surely they wouldn't turn away their sisters dear child, and even Lizzie would not be so cruel as to refuse me to see my own baby!" Lydia nodded as she made her decision. "There then! We will seek money from Jane for out voyage, and leave the baby with Lizzie until we can get on our feet!" She took Wickham's hands again. "It is a grand idea, is it not?!" She spun Wickham around with her until she reached the bed, which she then threw herself onto.

Wickham watched Lydia. A mischievous young woman she could often be. He considered her idea. It was a clever one, and one he could find no fault with thus far. They would go to America, and when ready...if they were ever ready, they would come retrieve the child. It was the perfect plan he decided.

Wickham then sat on the bed beside his wife. "My dear sweet Lydia, You have truly out done yourself" He lifted Lydia's hand and kissed it.


	2. Could the kindness Last

Could the kindness last:

In the months following the news Lydia gave to her husband, George Wickham, of her pregnancy, he was kinder to her then he had ever been.

Lydia could not be sure as to why that was, but she suspected with her carrying his child, he had once again realized why he loved her so much.

Mr. Wickham had even gotten Lydia new dresses as her stomach grew to large for her old ones. He had even begun to pick an odd job to pay for dresses that she needed. He would no longer spend hours playing cards, and drinking, instead he would come right back to her and spend time adoring and complimenting her, which no matter how hard she tried, Lydia Wickham could never find fault in being adored.

Little did she know that George Wickham's kindness was for his own gain.

He had heard of women wanting to give away their children, women who were so alone, and had no means to care for the child, attempting to give it up, but then becoming too attached to it, and being unable to leave it. Wickham thought, that if he treated Lydia like the wife she had expected to be, then perhaps this misfortune might not befall him. He did not want a child as of yet, maybe he never would. Sure he would enjoy having something to flaunt besides his own self, and his pretty wife, but he'd rather not care for it.

"Wickham, what will we name him, or her?" Lydia asked as they road in the carriage together. She had been talking nearly the whole time, of what, Wickham could not repeat, as he himself hardly paid attention to Lydia's words. She never seemed to notice this little fact though, she was content to have entire conversations by herself as long as she though Wickham was paying attention.

"I do hope for a boy though, could you even imagine it? Another George Wickham" Lydia continued. "I would like for him to look like you, though I suppose he can look like whatever he likes, so long as he has you're eyes that is, that is the most important part after all, that he have your eyes"

"Oh that is it!" Lydia exclaimed as she straightened up. "We shall name him George Edmund Wickham!" She laughed and pulled Wickham down by his shoulders and hugged him around the neck in pure excitement.

"Mrs. Wickham! If you please!" Mr. Whickham exclaimed as he gently detached Lydia from around his neck. "That is hardly proper conduct for... well, anywhere! There, look out the window, we are nearing Pemberley" Mr. Wickham decided, glad to have a distraction for Lydia at the moment.

Lydia took the bait, and quickly turned to gaze out the window at the large estate of Pemberley. It was a rare sighting, as she and Wickham were very rarely able to come. Though, she had not mentioned her coming to Elizabeth, or even her pregnancy. Though this was all part of the plan, she knew Elizabeth and Darcy would never turn Lydia away at such a late stage in her pregnancy, Lydia and Wickham had in fact planned it this way in order to insure the children would be secure at Pemberley.

"And...And if we have a girl, I should like to call her Cecilia Winifred Wickham" Lydia said as almost an after thought while the carriage came to a stop in front of Pemberley. It was rather late in the day, but not before supper.

Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth awaited the carriage on the steps. They were clearly bewildered at the unexpected guests coming up the road, and didn't seem to have a clue as to who could possibly be inside. Though Elizabeth's gut was telling her, that whoever was inside the dark carriage, was not someone she had hoped to see.

The Carriage door opened after a moment, and Wickham stepped out. Instantly Mr. Darcy's demeanor became colder.

Wickham only nodded at Mr. and Mrs. Darcy before he turned and lifted his wife from the carriage, then set her on her feet, holding her hand to steady the young woman with a large stomach.

The moment Lydia's hand was free'd she ran right up the steps as fast as she could to greet Elizabeth, a task made difficult by the circumstances.

"Lydia?! Be careful! You'll fall!" Elizabeth cried out and rushed down to meet her younger sister half way up the steps. "What are you doing here Lydia?! You said not that you were coming, and even less of your condition!"

"Oh Lizzie! How I've missed you!" Lydia exclaimed and hugged Elizabeth tightly. "I wanted to surprise you! And I shall say I've succeeded! You really ought to see your face!" Lydia laughed.

"Lydia! How could you still laugh! You look as though you could have given birth on the side of the road! How foolish of you to travel such a distance in a state such as this! How foolish of Mr. Wickham to allow it!" Elizabeth snapped, it was one thing to come unexpected, but a whole other thing to be so pregnant when doing so.

Mr. Wickham walked up the steps to stand beside his wife. He bowed a little. "It is my pleasure to see you once again Mrs...Darcy" He said the last bit hesitantly as his eyes crossed paths with Darcy's. "It is also my apologies to arrive with so little notice, as well as with Lydia in such a condition..." Wickham tried to continue before he was interrupted.

"You can explain yourself in the parlor, I'll fetch a maid for tea, and servant for your luggage, as you are much to far along to send away now" Elizabeth said, hardly masking her bitterness at the turn of an otherwise lovely evening.

...

"Well, as you know, Lydia and I have very little means as of the present. Which is why we needed to turn to...close relatives, in other words, the two of you." Wickham spoke clearly while Elizabeth and Darcy listened. They each held tea cups, but did not drink from them, far more interested in why on earth Wickham and Lydia would impose on them.

"We could never afford a proper doctor or midwife to birth the child, so we have come here in hopes that you would put up with us until the time comes." Wickham finished.

"Why did you send no news of your coming?" Darcy asked, his tone calm, though he was truly furious at the appearance of the man who had attempted to seduce his sister, then succeeded in gaining Elizabeth's foolish sister.

"We feared you would turn us away, as sad as that may sound." Wickham replied then sipped his own tea. The room filled with an uncomfortable silence, well, uncomfortable for everyone other then Lydia Wickham herself, who had been quiet content to munch on a biscuit that was far superior to the ones she was able to make back at their home in new castle while Wickham explained their sudden appearance.

"There truly are delightful! I wish I could eat such fine tasting biscuits every day!" Lydia exclaimed, seeming to be oblivious to the silent tension.

"And so you shall, in due time Lydia." Wickham replied giving what seemed to be a loving smile at the young lady.

"Oh, and I suppose you have a plan on how to make such a promise?" Elizabeth asked sharply, not really expecting an answer as she lifted her tea for a small sip to cover up a smirk.

"Well as it so happens, I have an opportunity that I will be taking, after our child is born that is" Wickham replied pleasantly.

"What? You do? What opportunity?" Lydia asked sitting up straight as she looked confused.

Wickham looked at Lydia with just slightly raised eyebrows and a single nod, this was an odd expression, that had Lydia further confused for a brief moment before she remembered and grinned. "Why yes! I remember! So silly of me to forget such a plan!" Lydia laughed. "It is a surprise Elizabeth, you will simply die of shock when I visit with a feather hat and fur coat!" Lydia added and nudged Wickham happily.

"When that day comes Lydia, I will be most surprised indeed, but happy for you beyond words" Elizabeth replied sincerely to her sister.

Elizabeth had been angry with Lydia for years. But despite the anger she held for her sister, she loved her sister, and had always hoped the best for her. Though this hope had always seemed foolish considering her sister's hope in husband, and regardless if they had a plan or not, Elizabeth found herself unable to believe in any plan that the Wickham's could come up with for riches unless it involved the scamming or misfortune of some innocent soul.


	3. Here it all comes

**Here it all comes: **

"What are we to do with them? they can't stay here...He can't stay here, it's rude enough of them to intrude upon our kindness in such a manner, but to simply expect us to put up with them for such a period of time? It's been a week already, and still she has not given birth and left!" Mr. Darcy informed his wife in the hall as they watched the Wickham's in the parlor.

Elizabeth turned to watch as her sister played with She and Darcy's son. Little Fitzwilliam Darcy. Their son looked much like his father, though had Eliabeth's hair color.

Elizabeth watched as Lydia lifted little Fitzwilliam the tender age of three years, onto her lap and made faces, causing the toddler to laugh, while Wickham mostly just sat in another chair pretending to be reading a book with his back to she and Mr. Darcy, though Elizabeth had a feeling he could hear every word being said.

Not that Elizabeth Darcy cared much if he heard, it was not Mr. Wickham's feelings she wished to spare from such words, but only that of the thoughtless Lydia, who probably still saw no shame in the way she had arrived.

The boy had been wary of the loud and wild Lydia at first, shying away from his aunt. That is until he realized Lydia enjoyed much of the games he did. Or at least, she enjoyed playing them with him. He then seemed to follow Lydia around wherever she went, always wanting to play.

Little Fitzwilliam had trusted Mr. Wickham right away, which was no surprise, Mr. Wickham often came off as the most honorable and trust worthy man alive. It made Lizzie feel a fool seeing him now, as she had also trusted his word.

"He's simply darling! Isn't he my dear Wickham?!" Lydia could be heard saying, following by a muttering of "Yes, of course" from Mr. Wickham, who was hardly paying attention to Lydia at all. Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder if this was always the way he spoke to Lydia, or if it was merely just for show.

Finally Elizabeth looked back at Mr. Darcy. "It is not for him that I accept their company, nor foolish Lydia, but for their unborn child" Elizabeth stated. "You know what it is to pay for the sins of another, how fair could it be to impose the same fate on a child that is not even born yet?" She asked looking back at their own son. "Their child, whatever it may be, will have nothing to their name, they will live in the shadow of their parent's selfish and foolishness, and even pay their debts when they have long since passed. The least we can do is give the child a proper welcome into the world, as compared to whatever slum it should have been born to if Lydia had not come here" Elizabeth finished.

Mr. Darcy could not honestly say he disagreed with his wife's perspective. It was truly unfair to force such a horrid beginning on the child, especially knowing what it's life should be like in the future. With a mother who sucked up all the air in any room, and a father always away fooling around with other women and gambling, it was sure to be miserable indeed.

...

Mr. Wickham sat at the desk in his room, writing a letter. He was so focused on the letter, that he had not even heard the door conjoining he and Lydia's room open.

"What are you writing? Might I see it?" Lydia asked as she attempted to peer over his shoulder.

Wickham moved the letter out of her line of view. "It is only a letter to Captain Denny. He has been inquiring about your pregnancy, as my closest friend, it is only natural for him to come into such excitement. He will be like an uncle to the child." Wickham came up with quickly as he continued to write.

Lydia laughed a little. "Captain Denny? A sweet but foolish man!" Lydia exclaimed as she plopped down onto Wickham's bed.

Wickham set his quill back into the ink as he turned to look at Lydia. "Captain Denny could be considered a handful of things, but I've never heard foolish as one of them, why would you say such a thing?" Wickham asked, it was rare that Wickham took true interest in Lydia's ramblings of gossip, but as this involved his best friend, it did spark is curiosity.

"How kind of you to trust me on never acting upon his many advances Wickham, but surely you see how foolish it is! Captain Denny is in love with me for sure, he can hardly ever stand to be in the same room with me as his love is so great! Silly of him to think he could whisk me away, you needn't worry my dearest Wickham, it is you I love, and no man shall steal me away" Lydia said cheerfully at first then got heart felt towards the end. She stood up from the bed and walked over, placing herself on Wickham's knee and wrapping her arms around him with her face in his neck. Wickham raised a brow as he slowly returned the hug, though he knew for a fact such allegations were untrue. Captain Denny had before spoken to Wickham of his dislike of Lydia, he hated her intolerable arrogance, and ignorance, as well as that she simply expected to be adored. Not to mention you could only hold her attention if you spoke of rumors, gossip, balls or other silly matters. Unless of course your name was George Wickham.

Wickham considered telling Lydia of just how delusional she was if she thought Captain Denny had any such feelings for her, but quickly decided that if it pleased her to think such things, and kept her from any complaints, he really ought to just let her think whatever she liked.

"I suppose you plan on staying here tonight again?" Wickham asked, Lydia had snuck into his room every night since their arrival.

"Of course, you are my husband, I should hate to spend our nights apart" Lydia said pecking Wickham on the cheek. She stood up then climbed into his bed. "Don't be long with that letter dear Wickham, I should hate to fall asleep without you beside me, and why must you write that letter now? Surely you could write it in the day" Lydia stated, though the moment she finished the sentence she fell into a deep sleep.

Good Riddance. Wickham thought then continued to write the letter, one in which he meant to keep secret.

******************************...***************************...**

**(A/N:)**

**I apologize if I am writing Lizzie, please correct me if I am, I've never been fabulous at writing her type of character, also please review if you don't mind, I enjoy some feedback, thank you for sticking with it this long :)**

**Also, if you are interested, here is a Pride and Prejudice RP: **

** forum/Pride-and-Prejudice-RP/150278/**

**Please feel free to join, we'd love to have new RPers! :)**


	4. Little Wickham

**Pride and Prejudice Role-Play: **

** www. fanfiction forum/Pride-and-Prejudice-RP/150278/**

**Little Wickham:**

"It's all George's fault! You see what he's done to me!" Lydia yelled through tears as she went through the pain of giving birth to her first child.

It was nearly two weeks into their stay at Pemberley that Lydia first felt she was in labor. And she had certainly not expected to be so painful and messy. The youngest daughter knew almost nothing of the miracle that was child birth, and yet here she was, facing it anyway.

"Calm yourself Lydia! You are almost there, just grab the sheets and push once more" Elizabeth attempted to calm her loud sister, who was currently more worried about blaming the entire process on Wickham, for if he had not asked her to marry him, she would not be having a child at all. And with no child there would be no pain.

"Wickham had better keep away from me! I'll never forgive him for bringing me such misery!" Lydia cried out right before she began to push her hardest, beads of sweat dripping down her now red face while her palms turned white as she gripped onto the bed sheets as her older sister had instructed her to do.

Meanwhile, Mr. Wickham and Mr. Darcy awaited in the parlor. It was almost a cruel joke that they were expected to smoke pipes and drink wine together while Lydia birthed a child, as they could hardly stand even the glimpse of the other man.

Still, they sat in silence, Darcy held a wine glass, but did not drink from it, nor did he smoke. Wickham, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem drinking while his wife could be heard screaming at the top of her lungs in pain and rage. Nor did he worry of her safety, knowing that many women did not survive through child birth.

As far as Wickham was concerned, as long as Lydia was yelling about how much hatred she now had for him, it means she was alive and well. And therefor, their plans were still set. Though a small part of Wickham wouldn't mind if she had died, he would be free of Lydia again, and he could easily abandon the child wherever he liked.

Not that Wickham did not care for the baby, it was a baby after all. He would place it in good hands, then be on his way.

It almost made Mr. Darcy watching as Wickham enjoyed his wine, and so clearly did not care for the pain young Lydia was in. It was of course, a natural thing married women often went through, however Lydia was still a child herself. Still so innocent, and unsuspecting, as well as young.

First married to a cad to spare what was left of her reputation, forced into a life of poverty, and now having to birth the cad's child. And all before Lydia was even twenty years of age.

Mr. Darcy had never been Lydia's biggest fan, however he often pitied her. And thinking on it, Lydia could have been his own sister, the mere thought of it only made him angrier with Wickham for being such a vile creature. Darcy could hardly believe they had practically shared a father as boys.

But he did need to wonder, He and Wickham were so different, but yet had been raised in practically the same way. So what could have turned Wickham into the villain he was today?

No matter how much Darcy thought on it, he could find no reason for Wickham's conduct, other then that Wickham was born, and shall probably die as a cad.

...

"A boy Lydia! You've birthed a boy!" Elizabeth couldn't help but smile while Lydia laid back panting and looking at the ceiling. She slowly looked at Elizabeth and grinned. "C...Can I hold him, my son?" Lydia asked as she tiredly held out her arms.

Elizabeth looked at the midwife who held the child. The Midwife nodded a bit, and wrapped up the child. Elizabeth took the baby, and placed him into Lydia's arms.

Lydia smiled down at him. "Why, he's so tiny! I'd better be careful or I'll love the life right out of him!" Lydia laughed a little. "Please! You must fetch Mr. Wickham! He'll be so happy to meet little George!"

Elizabeth frowned at Lydia's decision to name the little boy after Mr. Wickham, though she dared not say such a thing to Lydia. "I thought you never wanted to see him again?" Elizabeth asked with a smile at Lydia, as she remembered Lydia's cruel words about Mr. Wickham while she had been in labor.

Lydia shrugged. "Perhaps once more, I still do love George, I did not mean those wicked things" she said while a maid left the room to get Wickham.

Moments later, George Wickham loitered in the doorway. He leaned against the frame as he looked over Lydia before letting his eyes rest on the baby. He'd be a liar to say he was not curious of the boy.

Wickham walked over, Lydia held up the baby so Mr. Wickham might hold him. And Wickham, of course wanting to keep up appearances, lifted the boy and smiled adoringly at him. "Have you decided on a name?" Wickham asked Lydia while The Darcy's kept their eyes on Wickham.

Neither Elizabeth, nor Fitzwilliam believed the act Wickham was putting up, as they knew to much about him to ever believe he was able to care so deeply about Lydia or his own baby.

"I told you in the carriage, remember, I wish to name him George Edmund Wickham! After you, well, the George part at least" Lydia chuckled, already regaining her cheer.

"Ah yes, I was unsure if you had changed your mind"

**(A/N:) **

**This was just a short little thing to introduce the baby, the next chapter is where things will begin to take a turn, please Review, I enjoy some feedback :) **


	5. Saying Good-bye

**Pride and Prejudice Role-Play: **

** www .fan fiction forum/Pride-and-Prejudice-RP/150278/**

**********...*******...*********

**Saying Good-Bye: **

Several weeks after giving birth, Lydia lay asleep in her bed at Pemberley, Little George asleep at her side. She had not slept with Wickham since the arrival of the child, choosing instead to sleep alongside her baby in case it should wake in the night.

It was late in the night, and it seemed as though even a mouse dared not make a noise for fear of waking the still night.

This fear was not in George Wickham. He was dressed, and packed, and had only just finished packing Lydia's things as quietly as he could. Not that he was worried about waking Lydia up, but if he woke the baby, he knew it would cry, and that could alert anyone near enough to hear.

Wickham stopped to look at his wife and child, he had to admit, they looked so peaceful. He almost did not want to wake Lydia. But he simply had too. Their ship would leave in the morning, so he and Lydia would need to leave before anyone had awoken, in order to escape any problems.

The tall man gently shook Lydia's shoulder. "My dearest, wake yourself, it is time" He said sternly.

Lydia slowly opened her eyes and frowned. She had begun to dread this night, even though she knew it would come long before it was time. Lydia sat up, holding little George in her arms. "Must we go now... can't it wait until morning?" Lydia asked with a frown.

"No, Lydia, we can not wait until morning. It is crucial we leave now. Our ship leaves in the morning, and we must leave before anyone is awake enough to stop." Wickham said as he went to her dropped her favored travel outfit on the bed before her. "Now dress yourself, give me the child"

When Lydia did not budge, Wickham sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before lifting the outfit again. "Fine, you will not get up, so I will dress you" He said and reached out to take Lydia's arm. Lydia jumped up right away glaring at Wickham.

"You will do no such thing! Fine, have my baby, but only while I dress" Lydia stated as she handed Little George off to Wickham. Wickham then turned his back to Lydia to give the illusion of giving her respect, though it did not stop him from watching her in the mirror.

"Keep you're voice down, we needn't wake everyone on the entire estate" Wickham reprimanded his wife while she dressed.

"You may turn back around" Lydia stated as she put on her hat and took the baby in her arms once more. It was then as she looked down at the child she spent hours in labor for that Lydia began to sniffle, which soon turned to tears with it.

"Why are you shedding tears?" Wickham asked as he set down a trunk he had been ready to take.

"I...I don't want to leave him" Lydia said as she began to sob quietly. "He is mine, I don't want to just leave him without me" she said closing her eyes and holding Little George closer to her.

Wickham walked towards Lydia and tugged her into his arms. "Hush now Lydia, remember what we agreed upon? We can not care for it, the moment we leave Pemberley we will be headed for the poor house, is it fair to drag such an innocent child along with us? It is for his own good we leave him here while we go to America and begin to better ourselves" Wickham responded to Lydia. It was not an absolute lie, this was not truly the reason either of them had first agreed to leave the baby, But it seemed that with Lydia's new love for it, it would be the only way to convince her it was the right thing to do. And Wickham of course, was not above using Lydia's own love against her for his own Advantage.

Finally Lydia looked up at Wickham and nodded slowly through her tears. "I know, you are right, it is cruel of me to try and keep him" She stated. Wickham leaned down and kissed Lydia's head.

"Now then, let us dry you're eyes, we will be back someday for him, with riches beyond what Darcy has ever had" Wickham smiled at her as he made such promises, Lydia of course nodded, hanging onto his every word.

Wickham then pulled both his and Lydia's trunks out of the room while Lydia held the baby. Wickham lead Lydia to the nursery, and gently pushed the door open. Inside lay a sleeping Darcy child, and of course, the governess. "Come Lydia, put him in the crib" Wickham whispered in Lydia's ear.

Slowly Lydia walked towards the crib, and froze. She could feel a lump rising in her throat, and she began to cry all over again, but before she could start her whimpering, Wickham was beside her. "It is for the best" He reminded her quietly, and with that, Lydia hugged her child, and kissed his head before she lowered Little George into the crib.

Lydia then turned and left the room as quickly as she possibly could. She did not wait up for Mr. Wickham as she ran down the grand stair case, and out the doors of Pemberley. She needed to distance herself from what she had just done, and the son she had just left to her sister to care for.

Mr. Wickham stayed behind a moment longer, as he propped an envelope against the sleeping baby. Inside it, would contain the letter Mr. Wickham had kept secret from his wife.

then grabbed their luggage, and went along after his wife. Fortunately, she had the good grace to get frightened of the dark path going through the woods, and decided to wait for Mr. Wickham. By now, Lydia had stopped crying, though her eyes were still red and puffy with her cheeks stained from her salty tears.

It was not long before Wickham caught up to Lydia, though he had hardly tried to match her pace as he dragged to luggage cases behind him. "I see you've waited for me" He stated coming to a stop. "It's a long walk, you pull this one for now, when we get closer to town I'll be glad to take it from you again" Wickham stated as he began on the path again, pulling his own luggage with him. Lydia did the same.

...

It was a long walk indeed, though the walk was nothing for Wickham. He was simply excited by what he was doing, much too excited to be tired by mere miles.

Lydia, on the other hand, had a different outlook on the situation. After a few hours of walking, Lydia finally stopped. This caused Wickham to stop and scowl. "What is wrong? We must keep at it"

Lydia crossed her arms as she sat on her trunk. "I'm tired Wickham, my feet ache, and I'm very hungry" She stated, as though voicing such displeasure would surely force a carriage to come by, and food would just appear into her hand.

"Mrs. Wickham, now is not the time for your trivial complaints, we are almost there, I swear it. Once we are safe on the ship, I will get you a nice meal, but for now, we must continue" Wickham stated, obviously irritated as he took Lydia's hand and guided her up. He lifted up one end of her trunk and began to pull it along with his.

Lydia grinned as she watched him walk for a moment before walking faster to match his pace. "My Mr. Wickham! What a man you are!" She said, happy for a brief moment as they continued into the town. Though most the reason Wickham had even attempted to take her trunk along with his, was due to the fact he would not be considered a gentleman if he let his wife pull her own in front of everybody. Wickham was all about his appearance in both how he looked, and how others saw him.

...

"Is that it Wickham?! Is that the ship to take us to America?!" Lydia asked in excitement as she they neared a large ship, one that clearly only the wealthiest of travelers would be able to afford. Luckily for them, Jane had sent them money months earlier to afford such a lavish trip, as Jane had been quiet eager to assist Lydia and Wickham to America so they might better their situation as they had promised.

"yes, my dearest Lydia Wickham, it is" Wickham replied with a smirk.

*******...*******...*******

**(A/N:) **

**Please Review, and hopefully you enjoyed it enough to continue reading more :)**


	6. After math

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Pride and Prejudice RP: **

** www . fan fiction forum/Pride-and-Prejudice-RP/150278/**

**After Math: **

"Mrs. Darcy! Mrs. Darcy!" a maid yelled through the halls as she desperately searched for the Lady of the house, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy.

Elizabeth stood from the piano she had been occupying and rushed out into the hall. "Elis!" She called, and the young maid turned around. The Maid called Elis lifted her skirts and rushed right up to Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Darcy its something terrible!" Elis exclaimed and held out a paper. "Miss Carson found this in the crib, with Mister and Mrs. Wickham's baby! Little George, she says it was propped right onto him!"

Elizabeth took the paper and frowned at Elis's words. She opened it up, seeing words written on it. A letter.

_'It is with great remorse that you should be reading this, or that it is even written. _

_By the time this is received, you shall be glad to hear that Mrs. Wickham and I have decided to burden you no longer with out presence, but you should be upset to see that we have left our child, Little George, in you're care. _

_It is you that we entrust our darling son too, as you, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy are the only suitable options while we are on our leave. _

_It has pained my dearest wife and I, that we should be forced to hand over our new borne for an unknown amount of time, as we can so clearly not give him the life he deserves. _

_Not for now that is. _

_Mrs. Wickham and I, are eager to tell that we are now on a ship to America as you read this, to pursue a better life, and secure funds to raise the boy. _

_We intend only to be gone as long as it takes to earn the life Lydia and our son deserves._

_It is our wish, that you look after Little George as though he were your own while we are away._

_We greatly appreciate the kindness you have shown,_

_Best regards,_

_George Wickham'_

"A scoundrel!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she finished reading the letter. "Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she rushed back into the parlor, only to run into Mr. Darcy as he had been coming out to see what on earth was going on.

Elizabeth handed Darcy the letter. "He's taken Lydia away, and left their child Darcy! He writes as if it is from true concern of my sister and his child that he's left! But it so clearly is not his motive, and he's probably convinced Lydia of his pure intentions as well!" Elizabeth could not hide her anger at Wickham any longer.

"What should we do Darcy?" Elizabeth asked as she paced back and forth.

Darcy pursed his lips for a moment. "We'll keep it as our own, Wickham probably has no intention of ever returning. Despite what you're foolish sister thinks." He said, though he was clearly as enraged as Lizzie was. He simply couldn't believe Wickham could do something of the sort.

Convincing a woman of giving herself up, many men had done it before Wickham, and many will do it after. But Convincing his wife to leave behind a child while they went away to an entire other Continent, that was talent.

"I'll send word for Jane to come as soon as she can" Elizabeth stated and left the room. Jane was one of the few people Elizabeth could confined in, and at this moment, Jane was the only person she wanted to see.

Elizabeth knew how manipulative Wickham could be, and even though Lydia was a foolish, ignorant girl, she could not see Lydia so willingly giving up her child.

Lizzie was also ashamed of herself. She felt so foolish herself, as when Little George was first introduced into the world, Elizabeth dared to hope that Mr. Wickham would at least attempt to turn himself around. What had she been thinking?

George Wickham was the most selfish, and greedy man on the face of the earth. There was no hope for him as Elizabeth had dared to think. Elizabeth sat down at a desk, and began to write her letter to Jane, begging her to come. Elizabeth's motions were angry, and aggressive.

_How could Lydia do such a thing? _

That was the main question that flew through her mind as she wrote.


	7. Confessions

**(A/N:) **

**TO answer some of the questions in reviews: **

If they had a house in New Castle, did they sell it for alittle money?"

**Yes, they would have sold it for a bit, and probably most of their possessions as well**

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Pride and Prejudice RP: **

** :/ / www . fan fiction forum/Pride-and-Prejudice-RP/150278/**

**Confessions: **

The moment Jane arrived she jumped out of carriage and pulled Lizzie into her arms.

"Oh Lizzie, I came as soon as I heard" Jane said sympathetically as her only slightly younger sister dug her head into Jane's shoulder.

The news of Lydia running off into the night yet again with Mr. Wickham reached Jane's ears quickly.

"Come Lizzie, let us walk in the gardens" Jane suggested, Elizabeth was in no state to disagree with the idea.

"How could she do such a thing? It is one thing to leave as a girl doing a foolish thing, but to leave you're child while running away to a new land...I've had hope for so long that Lydia would one day see sense, but I can hardly hope such a thing after what she's done" Jane admitted sadly as she and Lizzie walked through the gardens. Both looked at their feet, Elizabeth had been so angry with Lydia, that she had locked herself away in her room for solitude for several days until Jane arrived.

Something Lizzie had never done, was hide from her problems in such a manner. But it was not only that she was hiding from her problems.

oh no, Elizabeth Darcy was ashamed. She was ashamed she had once thought Wickham could be her own suitor, she was ashamed she did not warn her family of what Wickham had done, she was ashamed at having the simple minded Lydia for a sister, but most of all, she felt ashamed that she had not protected Lydia from such a man.

Instead she had kept Wickham's secrets, and now, Lydia had left behind her first borne child, probably in pursuit of making a man who would never love Lydia happy.

"I feel it is my fault Jane...I should have told Lydia about Wickham long ago...I should have told you all..." Elizabeth said suddenly as tears welled up in her eyes. "Wickham was...is a drunk, and gambles away anything he gains, it's a miracle he hasn't traded Lydia for a shot!" She exclaimed as she put her face in her hands.

Jane wrapped her arms around Elizabeth in a hug. "Lizzie, you mustn't say such things...It is not your fault, Wickham is at full blame. You were trying to spare everyone of hatred, how were you to know he would prey upon Lydia?" Jane asked softly, though expected no answer. "And as for Lydia, she has made her decision... but now it is up to you, what will you do with Little George?" Jane asked quietly.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked up at Jane. Her loving sister, Jane had always been on Elizabeth's side. Lizzie could not imagine life without Jane, nor did she want to.

"Darcy and I plan to keep raise him, despite how we feel about his parents, it is not Little George who is to blame for his parents faults, it would be cruel of us to send him away simply because it was Lydia and Mr. Wickham who abandon him on our doorstep rather then someone we liked" Elizabeth explained her thoughts as she sniffled and dried her eyes.

Jane smiled a little. "That is very admirable of you Lizzie... I admire you're maturity on such a matter" Jane complimented.

"You are too modest Jane, we both know you and Bingly alike would insist on doing the same" Lizzie laughed a little, as did Jane.

"Though, I must wonder, how on earth did Wickham and Lydia scrounge up enough money for a voyage all the way to the new land? I had thought everyone stopped giving them vast amounts to support their horrible habits" Elizabeth wondered aloud.

Jane took her hands from Elizabeth and looked down as the two continued on their walk.

"I fear...it was my hand in that Elizabeth..." Jane admitted sadly. "Lydia had written me a letter, begging for the money for the voyage, she said she and Wickham needed a new start...She convinced me in her letter, that there were new opportunities in America, ones that she and Wickham could scarcely even dream of, she promised it would better Wickham... and I suppose I stupidly believed her" Jane sighed. "Or perhaps I so desperately wanted to believe her..." she added and then seemed to get lost in her own thoughts.

Elizabeth frowned at this. "I understand Jane, I wished for that too, I wished for it for long... as it happens, a part of me even wished that Lydia would simply divorce Wickham, we'd have her scandal for the rest of our lives, but at least it would not be so terrible as her abandoning her new borne son, her heir"

Jane chuckled at this. It was an odd line of thought for sure, but one Jane could certainly see. "I must say I agree with that Elizabeth, though I have a feeling this is only the beginning of a much larger scandal" Jane said with a frown. "Lydia has always loved the spotlight"

Lizzie looked over at Jane. She knew exactly what her elder sister meant. Lydia was unpredictable in many ways, but the one thing you could count on from Lydia Wickham, is that she would do just about anything to keep herself shining the brightest.


	8. Lady Catherine

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Pride and Prejudice RP: **

** : / / ww w. fanfiction forum/Pride-and-Prejudice-RP/150278/**

**Lady Catherine de Bourgh:**

"I hope you don't intend on keeping the little beast?" Lady Catherine asked over tea.

News had traveled everywhere it seemed of Lydia's abandonment of her child. And in just a few short weeks at that. It seemed as though everyone Elizabeth knew, and some more, knew of what had happened.

The most critical of those that Elizabeth knew, was so far either Caroline Bingly, or Lady Catherine.

"As it happens, we do plan on keeping the child." Mr. Darcy answered his Aunt, he remained formal, but did not really wish to speak of such a topic. Especially, to his Aunt.

"What? How absurd! The scandal Darcy! Many already speak of that thoughtless girl and her husband who left a baby on your doorstep, but to keep the bastard child?! It's better to get rid of it, and hear of it no more" Lady Catherine stated harshly.

"I see him as no bastard Lady Catherine, and you should remember that the thoughtless girl you speak of is my sister. Making that child, my nephew. I will turn him onto the streets for the sins of his parents" Elizabeth repeated her notion, in almost a challenging manner.

"You are entirely too noble for your own good Miss Bennet" Catherine practically hissed at Elizabeth, still having rejected the idea of Elizabeth and her nephew's marriage.

"What a terror, First my dearest nephew, marrying into a family of such scandal, no amount of wealth, rejecting my own daughter in the process, and now the wretchedness continues!" Lady Catherine continued and pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes, as if she was actually capable of crying.

Mr. Darcy stood at this. "Auntie Catherine, I have told you, I did not marry into a family of scandal, it was an unfortunate accident what happened, I married for love, and I must ask you to leave after such a speech"

Lady Catherine looked between Elizabeth and Darcy before she stood. "I can see when I'm no longer wanted, must you break an old woman's heart?" Lady Catherine asked as she gave herself pity for having such a nephew. She was then escorted from the estate by a servant, and helped into her carriage while Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth watched.

Once her carriage began to pull away, Elizabeth turned to Darcy. "How much more judgement must we hear of the sort?"Elizabeth asked then shook her head. "Your Aunt Catherine is certainly a character" Elizabeth stated with a small laugh.

Darcy did not smile, but simply nodded. "A Character indeed"

...

over the course of a few weeks, Elizabeth had almost gotten used to the idea of raising Lydia's child. She had even had Little George a quilt made with his name at the bottom, as she had done for her own son.

Though Elizabeth had her fears, she would only pray they did not come true.

She was afraid that Little George would grow and turn into his own father, a horrible cad. Though Lizzie suspected the best way to avoid that, was to simply never speak of it, and treat the little boy fairly.

But another fear, was that her sister Lydia would return for the baby, that Lydia would get bored of her life, and decide to return. Elizabeth frowned at the thought.

She would not just hand over little George in such a scenario, but she feared that if Lydia truly wanted it for whatever game she had in mind, that Lydia would not be involved getting the law, and even their parents on Lydia's side.

If that became the case, Elizabeth was unsure of what the outcome could be. She did not know if the courts would decide to leave the child with Lizzie, the caring home he knew, or if they would be so easily manipulated by the two most manipulative people she knew. Lydia and George Wickham.

"I suppose we should go visit the children now" Elizabeth suggested to Darcy as they returned inside the mansion.


	9. Two Years Later

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Pride and Prejudice RP: **

** ww w . fanfiction forum/Pride-and-Prejudice-RP/150278/**

**Two Years Later:**

"Thank you good sir, I should be glad to say you will not regret such an investment" Wickham gave his most charming smile to a wealthy American man.

The man was one of good fortune, he owned a string of clubs in New Orleans. He was young, having just inherited these clubs from his deceased father. He was not particularly good looking, but that was not what Wickham was interested in anyway.

For years Wickham had made a fine living by talking wealthy men and women into investing as much of their savings as he could, into some grand idea, or buying stocks into whatever was popular that might interest the investor.

This of course, was a sham. Wickham had no connections to the stock markets, nor did he have any grand ideas that needed to be invested into.

The charming man would simply draw up papers suggesting that he did, and con his way into the pockets of some unsuspecting man or lady. Wickham found this a rather easy thing to do, it was not nearly as difficult as he had expected it to be. Though, with a handsome face, charming smile, and a way with words, things were rarely too difficult for Wickham to handle.

"I should hope not" The young man stood and shook Wickham's hand. He then placed his top hat upon his head and nodded a bit. "I must let you to you're work" He smiled pleasantly and left. What a nice lad. But oh so naive. Wickham grinned at the signature at the bottom of the page as he lifted it up.

In the time he and Lydia had arrived at America, he had managed to secure them a secure spot in the upper class, along with wealth he never thought he'd have unless he married into it. "Off to the bank" Wickham stated as he grabbed the check the man had left to cover the investment.

Wickham always cashed the checks right away, to be sure he had the money in case one of his "clients" Suddenly lost their fortune before he could gain it. That was something about New Orleans Wickham had noted soon after his arrival.

No matter how rich a man is, they had no problem spending it on wine and good fun. Wickham had never truly knew what a city built around fun was like until he had come. He and Lydia were like ducks in water, it was as though the city had been built for them, a party every night, but never the loss of title or dignity.

Wickham put on his coat, hat, and left the office (one in which he had rented for the purpose of using it as a part of his long con) . It was not a long walk to the bank, luckily for him, as on his way, he spotted something he had hoped not to see for a much longer time.

Wickham had passed right by a wanted poster for both himself, and his wife, Mrs. Lydia Wickham. It made Wickham glad that he and Lydia had never bought a home in New Orleans, otherwise the police would know right where to go.

Clearly Wickham's game was up, it was time to go.

Wickham lowered his hat over his face slightly more, then continued through the crowd as though he belonged there. He finally entered the bank, and walked straight up to a clerk. He in silence, passed the check through.

It seemed as though word had not gotten out of Wickham's wanted poster, as the clerk simply right a long, and gave Wickham the stacks of cash. Wickham quickly bagged it all, and left the bank, not too fast as to arouse suspicion. Though as soon as he was out the door, the clerk must have remembered his name.

"WAIT! STOP! OFFICER! A WANTED MAN!"

Wickham began to walk quicker through the crowd until he was right into the middle, going along with the sea of people. He could not help his smirk as an officer ran right past Wickham, thinking surely this supposed wanted man would have run.

The nice featured man then continued on to the hotel he had been staying in. He had not stayed for long, and Lydia would often change hotels. Wickham would tell Lydia that they changed hotels due to some odd problem, or that the staff had booked their room to someone else by mistake, though the true reason was of course, in case he became a wanted man. He did not need everyone knowing exactly where to point their fingers if such a disaster had occurred, and as of now, it had finally happened, all the hotels however, had one thing in common. They were all the best that money could afford.

George and Lydia Wickham certainly had expensive taste.

...

As Lydia soaked in a bath filled with bubbles and floral scents, Wickham entered their room. "Wickham? Is that you?" Lydia called from the tub when she heard their door open.

Wickham hurried into the bathroom, holding one of Lydia's knew dresses. "Quick, dress yourself, it is time for us to go"

Lydia frowned, she made no move to get up. "Wickham, surely the staff won't mind us being a half hour late checking out, and they made no mention to me of us having to go" She stated as she leaned back into the water again. "what hotel will you take me too this time? Or have you decided to buy me a house like all the other ladies have" Lydia asked as she looked at her wedding ring, she had insisted Wickham get her a knew one with a better diamond.

"We are not going to another hotel, we are to return to England" Wickham responded as he began to lift Lydia from her bath, he simply didn't have time for her games.

Wickham considered leaving Lydia if she did not want to cooperate, only, however much it pained him to say, he feared he might miss her. Lydia was spoiled, loud, inappropriate, rude, and rather bratty right along with selfish, but Wickham had grown used to her.

He had grown used to her ranting on about trivial matters, and gossiping just to hear herself speak, and even her self pitying ways. As annoying as it could be, it also amused him on more then one occasion.

"England?! Why are we returning there?! Are we to get Little George back?!" Lydia asked excitedly with a grin as she clung onto the front of Wickham's shirt.

Wickham nodded and put his hands on his wife's bare hips. "Yes, but if you do not hurry and dress, we will never make it to the ship on time" Wickham lied, he supposed they could regain their child if Lydia wanted it, but this was not at all the reason for his wanting to leave so abruptly.

He knew it would not be long before they were found, and so he had wanted to be long gone before that could happen. Though Lydia of course could not know that, Lydia was oblivious to many things, and her husbands occupation was among them. Wickham had told Lydia he invested into a good stock, and now they were rich. Lydia bought this ridiculous story, whether she knew it was a lie, or deluded herself into truly believing it, was unknown. Though odds were, she deluded herself into believing such a thing.

Lydia grinned and attempted to hug Wickham, though he was quick to pull away. "Mrs. Wickham! Calm yourself, You will soak me too, dry yourself and dress as fast as you can" Wickham ordered her then left the bathroom and reached under their bed, pulling out many bags filled with many pounds of money.

It was not long before Lydia was ready to leave. "Wickham, I am ready!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"good, there ought to be a carriage waiting for us in the front, I had the hotel ready one for us" he said as many of the bags as he could. "Come Lydia, I'll come back for the rest" Wickham decided as he could not carry it all at once, and did not trust any servant to touch them.

...

Once on the docks, Wickham hurried to purchase a room aboard a ship for their voyage. He simply paid the man in cash, and gave extra to keep him quiet as Lydia and Wickham boarded the last ship to England for the day, and set off on their return journey to their home.


	10. Trouble has returned

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Pride and Prejudice RP: **

** www. fanfiction forum/Pride-and-Prejudice-RP/150278/**

**Trouble has returned:**

"Come now George, pick your soldiers" Elizabeth said pleasantly. She was visiting Little Fitzwilliam, and Little George.

Mr. Darcy had brought the children back back a new set of painted soldiers to play with after his journey to London, Fitzwilliam had been ecstatic at the gift, though Little George didn't really care for it. But then again, he was only two years of age.

George only walked away, in pursuit of some other toy. Lizzie smiled as he walked away. Little George had become impossible not to love.

Mr. Darcy was weary of the little boy at first, and had preferred not to cling to much to him. It was only recently that Mr. Darcy had begun to grow fonder of George. Fitzwilliam watched as George walked away in pursuit of the wooden horse across the room. "Mama, can I play the red ones?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled "Of course, here, you take them, I don't believe George has much interest in them yet" She said and kissed Fitzwilliam's head. "I have some things to attend to, I'll visit you later" She said and stood then left the nursery.

Elizabeth began walking down the halls in pursuit of her husband when a butler made his way to Elizabeth.

"My Lady" He bowed "I apologize for the disruption, but, is it that you were expecting someone?"

"No, why do you ask?" Elizabeth asked with a frown.

"well, it's just, a carriage was spotted coming up the road" The butler said, and right away, Elizabeth began towards the doors. Two men opened them for her, and she stood out on the steps of Pemberley, just in time to see the carriage stop.

"Please, go and Fetch Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth ordered the butler, who left right away.

Elizabeth walked down the steps as the carriage doors opened up.

Elizabeth stopped halfway down the steps to see who it was that had intruded upon them with no warning. It was then that she felt her stomach drop as a tall fine featured man stepped out of the carriage, wearing a dark coat and top hat. The man then held up a hand, only to have it taken by the hand of a pretty woman, who also stepped out of the carriage, in a pale blue gown, and a traveling hat with a white feather on the side.

Lydia and George Wickham.

Elizabeth simply stood in almost a trance. Everything seemed to go slower as she watched her sister step off of the final step of the carriage, then turn to kiss Wickham's cheek with a smile on her face. Wickham smiled down at her, as if he truly adored her.

It was as though nothing else existed while Lizzie watched as the two gave a sickening display of affection, pretending that they've done no wrong. Slowly Elizabeth turned around, to see Mr. Darcy at the top of the steps, standing as still as a statue while he held his hands behind his back, and hid face showed no sign of emotion.

Elizabeth turned back and watched as Lydia practically skipped up to her. Lizzie nearly wanted to smack the silly grin off of Lydia's face.

Lydia twirled around and grinned . "Look at me dear Lizzie! I told you that you'd be surprised when I returned with a feather hat!" She laughed and took Elizabeth's hands.

Elizabeth snatched her hands away, and stared at Lydia in disbelief. Was her sister really so simple minded that she could think Lizzie would be happy for her, after all the grief she had caused? Darcy had only just reclaimed his good name after two years from Lydia's selfishness, and now she was now back, along with her wretched husband.

"Lydia. You must go" Elizabeth stated then turned her back away and began up to steps again.

Lydia frowned and turned to look at Wickham in confusion, then began up the steps after Elizabeth. "Lizzie! Wait a moment! We have things to discuss!" Lydia exclaimed.

Elizabeth whirled around "And what is it that you wish ti discuss?! That you imposed upon Darcy and I for weeks, let us care for you until you had your child?! That you then abandoned in the night, only to leave for another country for two years?!" she yelled at Lydia, who had now stopped walking to let Elizabeth yell.

Lydia's lower lip trembled a bit for a moment, clearly hurt by Elizabeth's words. She looked back (at Wickham, who was still by the carriage, just watching the event before him) as if she expected him to say something. When Wickham kept his silence, Lydia turned back around to look at Elizabeth and smiled.

"But Lizzie! Don't you see! That is why I've come! Wickham and I, we've bettered ourselves! We have money now Lizzie! Don't you see?! We can take back Little George now!" Lydia exclaimed excitedly. Hardly realizing this would only make Elizabeth colder towards her.

"Lydia, if you think for one moment I'll be just handing George back over to you of all people, you are more a fool then I have ever thought you to be. I'd sooner hand him to a drunk then to you" Elizabeth stated in a quiet but harsh voice before she began walking once again.

"Oh Lizzie! You mustn't speak to me in such a manner, I am still you're baby sister, and I did marry before you! And if it is a drunk you'd give him to as you say, Then just hand him to Wickham!" Lydia exclaimed cheerfully to her sisters back.

Elizabeth stopped for only a moment, and did not even look back as she spoke. "Return to your carriage and leave Pemberley." Then continued on into the mansion, Darcy only looked over Lydia and Wickham before he followed Elizabeth inside. He had his servants close the doors, and lock up.

Lydia attempted to run after the two. "Wait! You can't do that!" She called after them, but by the time she got to the doors they were slammed into her face. Lydia began banging on the door.

"Lizzie?! Darcy?! LIZZIE!" She yelled as she banged on the door. "LIZZIE YOU OPEN THESE DOORS AND RETURN MY SON!" Lydia demanded. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT LIZZIE!"

Mr. Wickham, who had been watching the matter in absolute silence, finally let out a sigh. He glanced around, knowing there must be a number of staff members peeking out the windows to watch as his wife made a fool of herself. He glanced back at the carriage driver, who had his eyes on Lydia as she banged and now kicked at the door even. "wait just a moment" He told the carriage driver, he pursed his lips and nodded.

Wickham then jogged up the steps, and attempted to guide Lydia away. Lydia would not have this, and only yanked herself away to kick the door again.

It was then Wickham then just lifted up Lydia and put her over his shoulder causing Lydia's hat to fall off her head while he began down the steps again. Lydia gasped and began hitting Wickham's back and struggling, causing him to walk awkwardly down the steps. "RELEASE ME! SET ME DOWN! THIS IS HARDLY PROPER!" She yelled at Wickham.

"And You've dropped my hat!" Lydia added as Wickham stuffed her back into the carriage. He slammed the carriage door then hurried back up the steps to get Lydia's oh so precious hat, in the meantime, Lydia had opened the carriage door back up, and began yelling once more.

"YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS LIZZIE! KIDNAPPING IS A CRIME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as Wickham tossed the hat into the carriage.

"Drive the horses as fast as you can" Wickham ordered the driver then pushed Lydia back into the carriage and climbed in himself. The moment the door was closed, the Driver had the horses gallop off.


	11. As they watch

(**A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Pride and Prejudice RP: **

** www. fanfiction forum/Pride-and-Prejudice-RP/150278/**

Elizabeth watched out the parlor window as Lydia kicked and hit the doors while she screamed in rage. "She's come back Darcy" Elizabeth stated to her husband who stood behind her, also watching.

"I know" He replied, though he could not blame Elizabeth for stating the obvious, as he too was shocked.

"We can't let her have George, we simply can't" Elizabeth said and swallowed a lump in her throat. "Could you even imagine him in a house with a mother and father like that? Little George is such a sweet boy, he'd never survive it"

"No, I can't." Darcy answered, it was now that they watched as the carriage disappeared down the path. Elizabeth turned to look at Darcy.

"To what end does she wish to gain him? What if the law agrees with her?" Elizabeth asked, she covered her mouth as she began to cry.

Darcy yanked Elizabeth into his arms, guiding her head to cry against his shoulder while Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out her tears.

After two years had passed, Elizabeth had been convinced that Lydia and Wickham would not return. She had let herself love Little George, and look past who his parents were. She had even allowed her own son to consider his cousin as a brother. Fitzwilliam of course, knew George was not his brother, but being raised with him for two years, it was only natural for Fitzwilliam to feel the brotherly affections.

Elizabeth finally pulled herself away from Darcy and took some breaths. "I apologize" She said and wiped her eyes a bit. "We must do everything I can to protect Little George" Elizabeth said then nodded. "I'll retire early tonight if that is alright with you"

"You need not apologize, your tears are welcome. And yes, considering the situation in play, I think it'd be best of you to rest" Darcy replied shortly then looked out the window. "I should encourage it" Darcy stated quietly.

Elizabeth then left the parlor, no longer wishing to be around anyone she went up to her own chambers.


	12. The Courts Decision

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Pride and Prejudice RP: **

** www. fanfiction forum/Pride-and-Prejudice-RP/150278/**

**The Courts Decision:**

"All rise for the judge" A man in a white wig said as he stood in front of the judges box.

Everyone stood, though there was not all that many people to stand. Lydia had kept her promise to get the law on Elizabeth for "Kidnapping" as she had called it, and now, a month later, here she was in court over a custody dispute.

The only people in the room, were Elizabeth, Darcy, the judge, two lawyers, and of course, Lydia and George Wickham.

Lydia looked over at Elizabeth, she had somehow manufactured tears onto her face as she dabbed her eyes with Wickham's handkerchief, playing the part of an upset mother quiet well.

"Take you're seats" The judge said after he had sat down himself. He seemed rather bored already, though custody disputes were not overly common, it held none of the thrill that a murder trial did.

"Let us look at the case" The judge said as he riffled through some papers while everyone sat back down. "Now, Here we are. Lydia and George Wickham, accused of child abandonment, while Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam Darcy remain accused of kidnapping said child." He looked up, he waved towards The Darcy's lawyer.

The lawyer stood, and was by the name of Mr. Thomas Howard.

"Sir, The Darcy's can not be accused of Kidnapping." He stated as he made his way around the table. "Lydia and George Wickham, left the child in their care, even leaving a note, signed by George Wickham" Mr. Thomas said, holding up the note Wickham had left with Little George in the first place as evidence before handing it over to the judge.

"The Wickham's left the country for years, without even telling anyone their full plan until that note was read, which was after they had boarded the ship to leave." Mr. Howard continued, meanwhile Lydia let out a loud sob, and covered her mouth. Wickham took this opportunity to wrap an arm around Lydia, then hold her hand with his other hand, playing the part of the concerned husband now. They really were laying it on thick. The Judge looked sympathetic for a moment before addressing the Wickham's lawyer.

"Mr. Edwards, if you would please control your clients, thank you" The Judge ordered then looked back to Mr. Howard to continue.

Mr. Howard cleared his throat to continue.

"Now, as you can imagine, a new born child being left with a sister is not uncommon, however, in such a way it was left as this, was true abandonment, they did not even write a single letter to the Darcy's for two years, never asking for a portrait of the child, what his first word was, or even how he was doing! Then showing up two years later, and simply expecting the Darcy's to hand over the infant they had raised, surely that is a crime in itself!" Mr. Howard exclaimed then looked to the judge.

"You may take your seat Mr. Howard, Mr. Edwards please rise to state your clients side of such a tale" The judge said, leaning back in his chair.

Mr. Edwards stood and looked at the Wickham's before he spoke. "Sir, it said right in the letter that they would return, only that they knew not how long until they would return. The reason for them never writing or inquiring about their lost child, is a simple matter of the fact that they were to distraught to hear of it. For it caused them both such pain to leave it behind while they left to better their lives" Mr. Edwards said clearly as he painted a picture of a hard working couple who had been so horribly wronged.

"As you see even now, being without their only child, their first son, is a misery, And is it not cruel any more to keep a mother from her son?!" Mr. Edwards exclaimed then put his hands behind his back.

"And even if that is not seen as cruel, the Darcy's have no claim to the child. They may have raised it, but they never adopted it, nor did the Wickham's ever sign a document stating they wished the Darcy's to keep the child forever. The Wickham's left to gain the funds to support their family, as they had struggled to do so here, even after Mr. George Wickham, the war hero that was sent to battle in Ireland against France for almost the entire first year of he and Mrs. Wickham's marriage, work for Mr. Wickham was hard to come by. So they fled to the knew land, searching for a way to claim life that their newborn child so desperately deserved. And as promised, they returned, bringing with them, said new life that they had set out for" Mr. Edwards finished, then returned to his seat.

The Judge sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You waste my time with such a case" He said then sat up once again and began to speak. "It is with my experts in the law, that I place the child, George Edmund Wickham, in the hands of A Mister George, and Ly-"

"STOP!" Cried a deep voice from the back of the court room. Everyone turned to look at a group of officers who had suddenly burst into the courtroom.

several of the officers walked up to the front, and placed a note on the judges podium. The judge read it and gasped. "Lydia and George Wickham, are to be sent to jail, for crimes committed in the new land of America, forgery, blackmail, and the practice of conning for quick funds" He read aloud while Lydia was jerked up from her seat and put into shackles, along with her husband Mr. Wickham.

"Hey! What are you doing?! I've done nothing wrong!" Lydia exclaimed as she was being pulled from the courtroom. "Wickham! Wickham what is going on! This is a mistake! We've done nothing wrong!" Lydia yelled again.

An officer lifted her onto the carriage that would take she and Wickham to a holding jail. "You can't do this you know! I've done nothing!" but as Lydia spoke, her words were still ignored as she was pushed down onto the bench. "How dare you push a lady! Wickham! He pushed me down! Are you going to just let him do such a thing?! Wickham!" Lydia shouted attempting to get her husbands attention, though George Wickham was choosing to go quietly, and sat down in silence on the bench across from Lydia while the carriage began to drive away.

...

Elizabeth and Darcy ran out from the court to watch as Lydia and Wickham were arrested and began to be taken away to jail. Elizabeth was more then a little surprised, she was not so surprised that Lydia and Wickham had committed crimes in the new land, but she was surprised that they were taken after coming to close to getting Little George.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. "I suppose this means we'll be keeping little George" She laughed and looked to Darcy. Darcy did not smile but he nodded.

"It is a victory for us that we should keep him, the Wickham's time in jail will cause scandal, but for now we must bask in our own victory of being able to keep the boy" Darcy replied then finally gave a small smile. "And, Elizabeth, I feel that now, it would be best to adopt George, while we still have the chance"

**Also, Someone had asked how old Lydia would have been, and I apologize for not making it more clear:**

**So the story begins three years after Georeg and Lydia Get married: **

Lydia would have been 19, George Wickham would have been about 27

**When Lydia has her baby:**

Lydia would have just turned 20

**When The Wickham's return to England: **

Lydia would be 22, And George Wickham would be either 30 or pushing 30

and I also apologize for the unsureness of Mr. Wickham's age, but his age was never clearly stated, but it seemed assumed he was in his mid twenties when he and Lydia got married.


	13. Prison Blues

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Pride and Prejudice RP: **

** www. fanfiction forum/Pride-and-Prejudice-RP/150278/**

**Prison Blues:**

Lydia was shoved into a jail cell that contained two other men, while her husband George Wickham, was shoved into the cell beside hers that held three other men.

Lydia rushed up to the cell door and took hold of the bars. "You can't just keep me in here! Do you know who I am?!" Lydia yelled as the officer walked away.

"Lydia, I believe it's time to give up your shouting." Wickham said as he sat down on the hard stone of his own cell.

Lydia whirled around to look at him. All that separated she and Wickham was the bars between each cell. "But Wickham! How can you say such a thing, we've done nothing wrong, we don't deserve to be in such a filthy hole with these criminals!" Lydia exclaimed, gesturing around her. The men glanced up at Lydia, each had a scowl as she marked them as dirty criminals.

Wickham resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her, though especially now it was a hard thing to do.

"Mrs. Wickham, of course we've committed no crime, it is only a mistake brought on by the custody dispute. It shall be cleared in no time, and we will be out. Until then, remain your silence if you can do so without exploding yourself into a bloody mess" Wickham told her as he rested an arm on his knee and moved a hat in front of his face as to not speak with Lydia anymore. His words were of course a lie, it was true that Lydia had done no wrong to be thrown into such a situation, but Wickham himself was in fact at fault. Of course he'd never tell his wife such a thing, he'd be a fool to admit wrong doing.

Lydia huffed and looked at the man who sat on the bench in her cell. She walked over to him. "well, I'm a lady, shouldn't you move so I might have the bench" Lydia informed the young and very dirtied man. The man sent her a glare, and only moved his foot up onto the bench to prevent her from even sitting with him.

Lydia looked genuinely shocked at this. "That is very rude!" She exclaimed. Meanwhile Wickham resisted the urge to laugh at his wife, though he couldn't help the smirk that came to his face as Lydia rushed up to her cell door once again.

"Excuse me! Officer! There is a horrible misfortune!" Lydia called, it was only a moment before a rather disgruntled officer made his way over to her.

"what do ye want?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Lydia smoothed out her bright red dress before she pointed to the man on the bench. "That man must be removed at once! His manners are simply horrid! He wont even let me sit on the bench! Me! A lady! Can you hardly believe that?!" Lydia told on the man, who didn't look even slightly frightened, but more annoyed with her shouting.

The Officer looked over at the man, then just walked away.

"Well?! Aren't you going to do something?!" Lydia called yet again after the guard. Lydia then walked over the cell bars separating her cell from Wickham's. "Wickham! This is outrageous! Where am I to sit?" She demanded, but received no reply.

"Wickham! Answer me! I know you can hear me!" She demanded and put her hands on her hips. "Wickham, I know are you are not sleeping!" No matter how much Lydia yelled to get Wickham's attention it was to no avail, Wickham was set on not indulging Lydia's loud temperament with his comfort.

...

By the time the officers were serving supper treys, Lydia had finally gotten so tired from standing she simply had to sit, though she tried not to move to much so as to not further ruin her dress from the dirty on the hard floor. She sat right by the cell bars, as to be closer to Wickham, who was at the other end of his cell, and still not speaking to her.

A food trey was slid in front of Lydia, who only looked at it in disgust. a bowl of what looked like slop, and a wooden cup of water. "What is this muck?!" Lydia demanded.

"Supper is served" The officer stated, staring Lydia down.

"I can't possibly eat this muck, take it away from me and bring me back something decent" Lydia ordered and turned her nose up and away. The officer rolled his eyes and walked away yet again. "And Bring some wine with it! My nerves are simply being horrid!" Lydia yelled, though the officer had no intention of doing anything of that sort.

"Perhaps we should recommend the death penalty for Mr. George Wickham, just he can escape such a woman!" The officer could be heard shouting to another officer from a separate room.

"I can hear you!" Lydia shouted.

...

The first night was a cold one in the jails. There was not even any window too keep out the chills, causing Lydia to pull her knees up to her dress while she shuddered in the night. She looked at her cell mates, who seemed to have no problem with sleeping in such a temperature, how they could was a work of magic to Lydia.

Lydia had tried to ask the guards for a blanket, but they seemed set on being disagreeable.

The young woman of only twenty-two years finally began to cry real tears.

It was this that finally got Wickham's attention as he listened to his wife sniffle and shuffle as she tried to wife away her tears before he finally stood and moved over to the edge of cell to sit beside Lydia.

Usually, Lydia was the one to come to Wickham for comfort, though he hardly openly offered it to her. But for now, perhaps it was the guilt of getting Lydia put into such a situation that made him reach an arm between the bars and place it around Lydia the best he could. "Hush now Lydia, it's all a mistake" He said quietly as Lydia attempted to lean into his touch. "soon we will be free, and have our son." He said in a gentle voice.

Lydia nodded and she smiled a little up at him. "Then we'll have our happy family" Lydia said then thought for a moment before she decided to let Wickham in on her news. "Our family of four" She said in a rather cheerful manner, as quietly as Lydia could say anything.

Wickham frowned in confusing "What are you saying Lydia?" He asked, surely she couldn't mean that.

"Wickham, we are going to have another child, isn't that grand old news? And now we wont even need to worry like before, because we'll have all the money we could ever need" Lydia said "Oh, don't give me that look, I only just found out before we went to the custody hearing for Little George, I wanted it to be a surprise, I was going to tell you after we had won" Lydia frowned as she spoke of Little George. They had been so close.

Wickham sat back and leaned against the wall. He had his eyebrows pulled together and his lips parted slightly. He simply couldn't believe it. Here they were in jail after coming so near to getting his heir back, and now he was finding out the one person he had left that cared for him in the world, was pregnant, and locked behind the bars of a cell beside him, freezing, and sitting on a stone floor, and probably starving as the stubborn woman had refused to eat. Though he had not eaten either, Wickham would not eat what he thought might have been fed to cows at some point in history.

As Wickham pondered over the facts, he suddenly began to feel horrible. It was a guilt in which he'd never felt before. It was his doing he and Lydia were here. His fault she was carrying a child while being shoved from place to place and served muck in a dirty prison.

Wickham had taken many girls's virtues on his own whim, and ruined an odd reputation here and there, but he had always left before he was forced to watch the damage. However now there was no escape, there was no running off and never having to think of the awful he had done again. Lydia was right beside him, still believing in him, that he was the most good and honest soul she'd ever met.

For the first time, Wickham felt truly evil. He knew he was immoral, and rather ungrateful before, but this is what had to happen to force him to see what a villain he truly was.

"Lydia, I think I've wronged you-" Wickham tried to say only to have Lydia's finger pressed to his lips.

"Shh, I wont here of it Wickham, you've never wronged me" Lydia said, looking him in the eyes, and nodding a little, to see that he understood what she meant.

And Wickham did know. He realized then that no matter what he had done, so blatantly in front of her, hardly hiding that he had cheated her for years, Lydia had simply refused to see it. If she had wanted to see it, she would have, but Lydia had known that if she truly awakened herself, she would be miserable, so she let herself stay in her state of oblivious bliss.

Wickham nodded back at Lydia. She teared up and smiled at him. "We'll get out of here Wickham, just as you said, we'll be happy" She said quietly then leaned up and closed her eyes, pressing her face between the bars.

Wickham smiled himself, leaning down against the bars and pressed his lips against Lydia's, giving her a soft, but meaningful kiss. Perhaps the first one he'd ever given her in the whole of their marriage.


	14. Unexpected Visitor

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Pride and Prejudice RP: **

** www. fanfiction forum/Pride-and-Prejudice-RP/150278/**

**Unexpected Visitor:**

Early the next morning, Lydia's cell was opened. Lydia yawned and looked up as the squeaking of the cell door had woken her up. Wickham's arm was still around her, but he too was coming around.

Lydia couldn't help but smile a little as Wickham woke up. It was rare that she woke up before Wickham, but she had always thought Wickham's face in the morning, still tired, and hair ruffled, was one of the most adorable sights one could see. "Good morning Wickh-"

Lydia was unable to finish her sentence as she was yanked up by the arm, and began being pulled from the cell by an officer. "Come along, Now" The officer ordered Lydia as she attempted to stay in the cell, so as not to leave Wickham.

"but what are you doing with me?!" Lydia demanded only to be yanked from the cell once again.

"be careful with her! She is with child!" Mr. Wickham Yelled at the officer after he stood up, surprising himself even with the outburst.

The officer looked at Lydia then nodded at another officer to help him take her so he did not need to man handle her so much. "Where are you taking me?!" Lydia yelled as she looked back at Wickham.

Wickham walked up to the bars of his cell, and waved an officer over. The man walked over. "What?" He asked Wickham coldly.

"Where is my wife being taken?" Wickham asked calmly.

"She is being taken to a private cell. From mutual complaints from the staff of her loud nature, the Jailer has allowed us to lock her in a room" The man stated and walked away.

Wickham considered this then sat back down. He was not too worried about her upon hearing that. At least now she'd have a bed, blanket, and other comforts. He smirked a little at how Lydia managed it. The officers had put her in her own cell after one day, simply because she was annoying.

...

After several days of segregation, Lydia was missing Wickham terribly. She was glad for her new comforts, and glad she was no longer forced to sit on a stone floor, but she would still voice her discomfort whenever an officer brought food to her cell, which was considerably better then what was given to her when she was with the other prisoners.

Lydia sat on a stool by the window as she looked out, there was not much to look at other then the back of a building, but it was better then nothing.

The door to the room she was locked away in opened, causing Lydia to stand up and straighten her dress in some attempt to play hostess, though she had not been expecting anyone, and it was much to early to be supper.

"who are you?" Lydia asked, cocking her head to the side as she watched as a gentleman stepped into her room.

The man wasn't tall like her dear Wickham, nor was he as handsome. Though Lydia supposed he might be attractive if she hadn't gotten so used to her own husband.

"My name is Colonel Fitzwilliam...I am Darcy's cousin. As well as Georgiana's husband." He stated as he watched Lydia.

"Oh, why have you come to visit me?" Lydia asked in pure confusion as she looked around her room. "I'd offer you a drink, but there is nothing" Lydia laughed a little.

"it's quiet alright, and I've come on account of a favor." The colonel stated as he twirled a hat in his hands. "I owe mister George Wickham a great deal...I heard of his troubles, and have come on account of it."

"You owe George a favor? " Lydia asked, if the Colonel didn't have Lydia's attention before, he certainly had it now. "Have you seen him? How is my dear Wickham? Does he look well?!" Lydia asked rushing to stand directly in front of the Colonel, grabbing onto his arm with her hands in anticipation of his answer.

The Colonel looked at Lydia's hands in annoyance and detached her from her. He now saw why the officers winced he stated that he had wished to see Lydia.

"He looks fine, though he'd be better off if he'd be grateful for the food given to him, rather then rejecting it at every meal." The Colonel answered.

Lydia gasped. "My dear Wickham is starving?! Those horrible officers wouldn't give me anything decent to eat either until they moved me in here, probably just to make me as miserable as possible!" Lydia stated, her concern for Wickham disappearing as she thought of how miserable she was.

The Colonel fixed his sleeve as he shook his head. He then put his hands behind his back as he spoke. "Well, as I spoke with Mr. Wickham, I learnt of your... condition... and to repay my debt to him, I've payed you're bail, and come to collect you, as well as house you until George Wickham is given his freedom" The Colonel bowed respectably.

Lydia grinned at first, then frowned. "But, what about my dearest Wickham?!" Lydia asked with a gasp. "We can't just leave him here!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Wickham will be released in due time, if he is found innocent at his trial, then it will be right away" The Colonel explained to her, or tried too.

"When is his trial?" Lydia demanded with her arms crossed.

"Sometime next month" The Colonel stated.

"Next month! I can't go so long without him!" Lydia yelled.

"Well, you could stay here and not see him, or come out on bail, and visit" The Colonel replied, Lydia was grating on his nerves. As she often did, the Colonel then began to pray all of this would clear up quickly, he was unsure of how long he'd be able to stand the woman.

Lydia huffed but nodded. "Alright, I will come, but I require a new dress! And I wish to have meals prepared to bring to Wickham" She demanded then held her hands in front of her, clearling not grasping the concept that that she was in no position to make demands.

The Colonel pursed his lips and nodded once, he said nothing, not wanting to give her more fuel to speak with.

He then turned and banged on the door, which opened immediately. An officer stepped out of the way, to let both Lydia and Colonel back. Lydia stopped to look at the officer, he was one of the men who had locked her up in the first place. "You, take care of my dear Wickham" She ordered then followed Colonel.

On their way out, however, Lydia ran down a hall that was a turn from the door. The Colonel attempted to chase after her, but by the time he got to her, she had found the jail cells and was saying her good bye's to Wickham.

"Wickham, I'll come and visit you every day, I swear it, until I can get you out of course, and I'll bring you decent things to eat!" Lydia said loudly as she held onto Wickham's hand. She really did have a way of getting the attention of everyone in the room.

Wickham did not seem to be returning much of Lydia's affections, though Lydia did not seem to notice. "Come Lydia, I have a carriage waiting" Colonel told her and attempted to take her arm to lead her away.

This proved useless as Lydia pulled herself away and reached her hands through the bars of Wickham's cell. She took to sides of Wickham's face and pulled him down and kissed him for a long moment, causing the Colonel to turn away at the shameful display of affection.

Lydia then released Wickham and smiled at him before she turned and walked past the Colonel to exit, she turned back to Wickham once she was at the door way, winked, and blew him a kiss before she continued on her way.

The Colonel's jaw set as his eyes rolled to look at the ceiling. He looked over to Wickham, who had the horrible look of satisfaction on his face. The Colonel marched up to Wickham.

"You best not get so happy, you and I both know why I'm doing this" Colonel Fitzwilliam sneered at Wickham before he left.


	15. Thoughts of the Past

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Pride and Prejudice RP: **

** www. fanfiction forum/Pride-and-Prejudice-RP/150278/**

**Italiacs is a flash back **

**Thoughts of the past:**

**As George sat in the cell, he had a lot of time to think on what to do. How would he get out of thi**s one?

It was then that a guard called his name. "George Wickham, come with me" The officer stated.

Wickham stood and walked to the toward, then stepped out when it was opened for him. The man handcuffed Wickham, which was nothing more then Wickham had expected the man to do. Wickham did not ask where he was being led too, knowing the officer had no mind to tell him, and Wickham would find out soon enough anyway.

The Officer led Wickham to a private cell, which either meant he would be receiving a visitor, or was finally being moved like he had requested. Though Wickham assumed it only Lydia.

It was not an especially terrible thing to see Lydia, she would bring him decent food, and a change of clothes, but the problem was that she would cry and expect Wickham to coddle her until visiting hours were over.

However, today when the door opened, it was not the face of Lydia that Wickham laid his eyes on. But one that he had thought would never pay him a visit.

...

_"Why should I pay you such an amount?" a dark haired man asked harshly while Wickham sipped a cup of brandy. _

_"I believe you know why" was Wickham's reply with a smirk. _

_"You're cruel. What has turned you into such a beast?" The man asked, his hands curling into fists. "We were like brothers, you and I, my father even let you share my governess! My family has always treated you as just that... family, and you could still do this?" Darcy asked, truly enraged. _

_"Of course. I've been wronged Darcy, you turned your back on me, and now, I can finally get what is due" Wickham stated as he sat up and crossed his arms, though as soon as his arms were up, Darcy had grabbed Wickham by the front of the shirt with his fists. _

_"I gave you chances! Several of them! It is your own foolishness that has done this to you!" Darcy yelled. "Why should I pay for that?!" he then demanded, unable to contain his rage. _

_Wickham only smirked. "We both know why. It could ruin you, not only you, but your sister... you're entire family" Wickham reminded him. "I'll take the full amount in cash, if you please"_

...

Fitzwilliam Darcy stood before Wickham. He took his hat off his head, and held it in his hands.

"Darcy, old friend, you are one I did not expect to see, come, have a seat" Wickham said as he himself sat down and gestured to the chair across from him. Which of course, Darcy did not take.

"Why have you come?" Wickham asked, though he knew full well why Darcy was here.

"You know why, you insufferable leech. is it that you want? Though you have no right to ask for anything after all that you have done, and I payed you already to keep quiet" Darcy replied harshly, though Wickham only shrugged.

"Well you see Darcy, the thing about paying me, is that money, it never does last" Wickham said smoothly. "But you know what can? Freedom. I want out of here Darcy. And who better to clear my name, then my dear brother?" Wickham said in a calm yet cheerful voice.

"And how could I do that?! The Colonel paid Lydia's bail, but that was easy, she had done nothing wrong other then marry a villain by mistake. You, on the other hand Wickham, you committed those crimes, crimes that are not so easy to erase." Darcy almost wanted to shout. It was all he could do to keep his voice down.

Wickham laughed a bit. "Don't be a fool Darcy. I have a plan"

"Don't you always" Darcy interrupted, only to receive a raised eyebrow from Mr. Wickham.

"As I was saying, I purchased my own estate when Lydia and I arrived. But I also had evidence that I meant to get rid of, however I never did get that far. in the parlor, there are several book cases. The first one on the right, on the bottom shelves, remove the books. There will be loose stone, remove that. Inside there will be a bag, containing every file That was signed by those who were misfortune enough to believe in their investments to me. Get it. and Destroy the files" Wickham admitted to Darcy, but then demanded more towards the end.

"Why should I do anything for you?" Darcy demanded glaring.

"Well Darcy, if you don't, word might just get out, of that unfortunate... accident" Wickham replied. "And if you do, I will forget of what happened, The estate, is the Oakridge"

Darcy looked out the window then nodded slowly, looking back to Wickham. Darcy put his hat back on. "How anyone could be fool enough to care for you is beyond insanity" Darcy decided then left in a hurry.

"You'd know all about insanity wouldn't you!" Wickham called after him then began to laugh.


	16. Minor Irritations

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Pride and Prejudice RP: **

** www. fanfiction forum/Pride-and-Prejudice-RP/150278/**

**Minor Irritations: **

"And as I was saying, the Colonel is simply a horrid man! Not that he has been terribly mean to me, but he stalks about in a brooding mood, and never does smile" Lydia rambled on about Colonel Fitzwilliam to Wickham, though she hardly seemed to notice that yet again, Wickham was not paying her any mind as he ate a plate of food she had brought him.

Suddenly Lydia stood up and walked around the small table in the private cell. She sat right on Wickham's knees and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Wickham, what a horrid thing! For you to be locked away in here while I stay with Darcy's horrid sister and cousin! I do wish for you to be free soon, so we might stay in our new estate together" Lydia said miserably.

She had only been able to visit the Oakridge estate once, and that had only been to explain renovations she wished to take place, which of course was some of the reason Lydia could not stay there yet. Though another reason behind her having to stay with the Colonel, is simply due to the fact that Lydia could not be trusted to be alone.

She would probably go out and spend every penny he had in two days, but it was not only Lydia's spending that was a problem. Lydia was simply to child like with wild ideas, that of course, resulted in Lydia needing to be watched over constantly otherwise she'd make a fool of herself and her entire family.

Wickham placed a hand on Lydia's back, though he did not feel he wanted to comfort her. He only wanted to eat, then have her leave him. His wife may have brought him food every day, and even have gotten him a private cell to stay in, but it did not change the fact that she was an exhausting woman to be around.

Wickham hated his life in jail, but on the up side of things, it was like a vacation from his eccentric wife.

"Visiting hours, are over" An Officer said as he opened the door. Lydia of course, as always, stood up and began to wail right away. As she had done every day. Wickham stood up with her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hush now, Lydia, it is only for a bit longer. I know I will be free, It's just a matter of how long it takes for the evidence to set in that I am innocent" Wickham told her, he sounded sincere, as though he really were an innocent man. He put his lips to Lydia's head before releasing her.

Lydia stopped in the doorway to look back at Wickham for a moment before she left. However the moment Lydia left, Colonel Fitzwilliam barged in.

"That woman, is a menace" He growled at Wickham before he left just as quickly as he had come.

Wickham couldn't help but let a small laugh escape him with a smile of contentedness. He may have been stuck in here, and he may have forced Lydia upon The Colonel for her own good, but the fact she might be causing his hair to fall out, was a large bonus in the eyes of Wickham.

...

"How would you know?! You know nothing of what I'm going through! The pain I feel so deep inside of me!" Lydia yelled dramatically as she ran up the grande stairs in the Colonel's castle.

Georgiana rushed up to the bottom of the stairs, letting a sigh escape her lips. "Lydia! Come back! I did not mean for you to get upset! I only meant that I too have suffered in unspoken ways!" Georgiana tried to call her, though there was little to be done about the situation.

Darcy's sister had soon come to realize just how dramatic Lydia Wickham was. She had never before met Lydia, but had only heard stories of Lydia's ridiculous dramatics and temperament. Though Georgiana had always thought it was only exaggeration. Georgiana now saw, that if anything, her friends and family had under exaggerated Lydia's character.

"It is no use Georgiana, we both know you should not bother with it, it only encourages her" Stated Georgiana's husband from the sitting room by the stairs. Georgiana looked over the Colonel Fitzwilliam, who held the paper in his hands, he did not even look up when Lydia had been set off. It happened to often, nearly every day in the previous two weeks she had stayed with them in fact.

Georgiana smiled a little at him and made her way over. "Oh but Fitzwilliam, she is a guest in our home, despite what is happening between she, my brother, and Elizabeth, it is our job to make her welcome, as long as she is here that is"

She said as she sat beside the Colonel. "And, despite her mood and dramatics, I feel sorry for her. Marrying George Wickham, having to abandon her baby, and then being thrown into a jail, She has not had the opportunities at happiness that you and I have been fortunate enough to get" Georgiana admitted with a frown.

Colonel Fitzwilliam turned more towards her, and took Georgiana's hand. "Your kindness never ceases. Mrs. Wickham has been resentful and rude to you since she has arrived, and yet you still care of her unhappiness" The Colonel smiled. "I am fortunate Georgiana, not many men are lucky enough to marry such a beautiful and kind creature as you" he replied tenderly.

"MY HUSBAND IS STILL BEHIND THE BARS OF A CELL! AND NO ONE HAS DONE ANYTHING TO GET HIM OUT! WHAT HORRID FAMILY MEMBER I DO HAVE! LETTING MY HUSBAND ROT IN JAIL WHILE I AM OUT HERE ALONE AND MISERABLE! IT'S AS THOUGH NO ONE HAS CARED FOR ME IN MY LIFE BUT HIM!" Lydia could be heard yelling at the top of the stairs. Probably only to cause more attention to herself since no one had run up after her to attempt to calm her this time.


	17. Into the fire

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Pride and Prejudice RP: **

** www. fanfiction forum/Pride-and-Prejudice-RP/150278/**

**Italiacs is a Flash back**

**Into the fire: **

Darcy pushed open the doors of the Oakridge estate.

He had ridden up on his own, so as not to be seen by anyone. He had told Elizabeth he only wanted a ride through the woods of Pemberley, he was not ready to tell her of the terrible deeds that Wickham mocked him with.

Darcy knew Elizabeth would only grow angrier that he had kept such a secret from her for so long, and he would tell her, as soon as this Wickham business was over.

Darcy walked up the steps, no one had come out to greet him, indicating the mansion had no occupants. Darcy pushed open the big doors, and stepped inside. It was a mess indeed, the estate had not had occupants for over fifteen years.

Everything was covered in dust, and all was dark, giving it a very eerie feel to be inside of. Darcy looked around, he had remembered him, his father, and Wickham coming here as children. They were still so young then, only around the age of ten.

...

_"Come on Darcy, just do it!" Wickham had egged Darcy on as Wickham stood at the bottom of the stairs._

_From the top, Darcy shook his head. "Wickham, I don't think I should!" Darcy called. _

_Wickham placed his finger across his lips. "Keep your voice down! Just do it! It's great fun! Don't be such a baby, Darcy!" a young Wickham threw his head back in a laugh. _

_Darcy took a breath, and climbed onto the slick banister, then allowed himself to slide down. Darcy flew off at the end, toppling into Wickham, knocking them both down. _

_They had hit a table that held some bust of a woman's face, causing the table to fall over, and the bust to smash to pieces. _

_Wickham and Darcy blinked at it, then looked at each other for only a brief moment._

_"Run." They told each other in unison then got up and ran away from the crime scene as fast as they could, attempting to pretend as though they had not been anywhere near the incident when it happened._

It was one of Many fond memories Darcy had of his old friend. One that made him all the more angry that he had not seen through Wickham's deceit sooner.

...

Now here Darcy stood once again. He had not come back since the owners of the home died, leaving it to no one in their will, as the two were so ancient that any family members they knew of had long since passed away.

Darcy walked into the library, just as Wickham had instructed, and found the first bookcase on the right hand side of the room. He knelt to the bottom shelf, and began to move the books away from it. This was the last time he'd ever let Wickham fool him into something. After he destroyed the evidence, Wickham would be cleared, and Darcy would disown the wicked man. Never to hear from him again.

Darcy nearly smiled at the thought, never having to deal with Wickham again was what he'd wanted for a very long time. But it was only Elizabeth's fondness of Lydia that had kept Wickham apart of his life at all, even if it was only a small part.

Though now that Lydia has caused Elizabeth so much grief, Darcy was sure Elizabeth would want to disown the intolerable couple as much as he did.

Darcy removed the books from the lowest shelf, and just as Wickham had said, he spotted the loose stone, it was much bigger then Darcy had imagined.

Still, Darcy pulled the stone out, and then the bag from behind it. He carried the bag over to the fireplace, and worked for a moment on setting up a fire before he opened the bag.

Inside, was much more then Darcy had expected. Darcy knew what Wickham had done, but he had not know the true extent of it all. There had to be hundreds of forged documents! How could Wickham have gotten away with it for so long?!

Darcy pulled out a stack of the papers, and hesitated before throwing them into the fire. If Wickham was released, he'd want revenge. He'd want revenge for Darcy and Elizabeth adopting Little George, but not only that, but christened Little George, and even changed the baby's name to "Edmund George Darcy". Keeping the George only to avoid further confusion to the child.

But if Darcy did not do this, his entire family would become a scandal. Their reputation, would be tarnished, and any future at Pemberley could very well disappear.

"God forgive me" Darcy said then began throwing the documents into the fire.


	18. Free Once Again

**(A/N:)**

**Question: What made the authorities be able to arrest Wickham when he left America **

**Answer: By the time I had set the court date of the custody dispute, it was months after they left America, meaning messengers and what not would have had enough time to travel back to England and of course, tattle on the Wickhams **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Jane Austen Works RP: **

** forum/Regency-Roleplay/176463/**

Free once again:

"And it is in our expert opinion, to find that the defendant, George Wickham, is NOT Guilty!"

The words rang out through the courtroom. After Darcy had burned the Evidence, there was no grounds left to place any conviction on George Wickham, other then a small fine on the misuse of the office he had rented in America.

"Well I've told you all that from the very beginning!" a very loud Mrs. Lydia Wickham shouted as she climbed over the small railing that separated her from Mr. Wickham, she had been sitting in the court, listening to his trial. Every so often she had been reprimanded for her noise.

"Ah, um, Mrs. Wickham, you are not allowed on this side..." The Judge tried to say only to be drowned out by the sound of Lydia's wailing of excitment while she wrapped her arms around Mr. Wickham, who had only just gotten the chains taken away from his wrists.

"Come on Wickham! I've sorted everything out! So that you don't have to stay with that awful Colonel and his horrid wife" Lydia stated Cheerfully, while a few rows behind her, The Colonel sat with his hands on his knees, his hands turning to fists as he sat quietly listening to Lydia's words.

Mr. Wickham kept his arm around Lydia's waist as he began out of the court house, he stopped by Colonel Fitzwilliam's seat and smiled. "Thank you for taking such wonderful care of my dear wife, and unborn child, I have a feeling we will meet again" Mr. Wickham said with a smile that did not reach his eyes. If the Colonel had been asked, he would have sworn that Mr. Wickham's cold eyes had belonged to a shark once.

Wickham then continued on his way out. Lydia stayed pressed against his side, he waved, and tipped his had to all the others who had arrived to watch his trial, or those who were waiting to see one of their own loved one's trial.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful and loving couple?" Someone could be heard asking quietly from behind Wickham. Just the way he wanted it.

"There is the carriage! oh Wickham you will be so pleased, I sorted out our entire estate! I did it so well! I wanted you to have nothing to do when you were freed, well, except for spend time with me, your wife of course, I wanted it to be a surprise! And the Colonel and Georgiana were most helpful with deciding staff!" Lydia exclaimed as they sat in their carriage that would be taking them to the Oakridge estate, their estate. "But first, we are to stop by Pemberley! To Get George! Remember? The judge was saying we had won him when we were taken away, and now we might have him!"

Mr. Wickham only nodded a bit. He had a feeling that it would not turn out as Lydia would hope it to turn out.

...

Lydia jumped out of the carriage upon arriving at Pemberley. And waiting on the steps, were of course, Elizabeth and Darcy.

"Lizzie, we've come once again for little George!" Lydia exclaimed as she stormed right up to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth did not move, and hardly batted an eyelash at her sisters shouting. "You will not be taking him. Nor will you be seeing him, Lydia. When You and Wickham were sent away, Mr. Darcy and I, pushed to adopt him. His name is not even George, in the weeks of yet another absence from you, we took it upon ourselves gained legal custody Edmond." she explained calmly.

Mr. Darcy then held out a folded paper to an approaching George Wickham. "What is this?" George asked, while his wife was to busy standing with her mouth open and staring at Elizabeth.

"That, Mr. Wickham, is a notice of you and Mrs. Wickham's disownment. We want nothing to do with you from here on." Darcy told them while Mr. Wickham opened the paper and read through it. He then looked up.

"Come on Darcy, you can't be serious" Wickham said, Darcy had often threatened to Disown he and Lydia in letters, but he had never done it. Wickham had thought Darcy and Elizabeth never would.

Wickham could now see he had finally pushed the Darcys too far.

"Quiet Serious" Darcy Confirmed. Wickham looked at the faces around him, then nodded very calmly, not even addressing the loss of his son.

Wickham then folded up the paper, and put it inside his coat pocket. "I see. Come along Lydia" Wickham said, and turned his back to leave when he heard the sound of a smack. Wickham quickly turned back around, only to see Elizabeth's cheek had gained a bright red mark.

Lydia stood after having slapped her elder sister, her hands balled into fists at her sides, and breathing heavily. "How could you do such a thing Lizzy? You are supposed to be my-"

Before Lydia could finish whatever she meant to say, another slap was thrown. This time it was Elizabeth who had hit Lydia, the two women now stood right in front of each other, glaring in cold anger that neither could express into words.

Lydia tried to jump forward to attack Elizabeth, only to be caught by her husband. "Let me go Wickham! You see what they've done! The Villains!" Lydia Wailed as she was dragged from the steps of Pemberley and stuffed into the carriage, a familiar scene for the couple.

As Mr. Wickham Climbed into the carriage, he stopped abruptly, and turned around. And despite his wife's yelling in the background, Wickham gave a cold smile, took off his hat, and pressed it to his chest. "Tell Georgiana's father I give my hellos". George stated before placing the hat back onto his head, sitting in the carriage, and shutting the door.

Leaving Elizabeth and Darcy to watch on the steps as the carriage yet again, disappeared.


	19. A Family Secret

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Jane Austen Works RP:**

** : / www . fanfiction forum/Regency-Roleplay/176463/ **

**Italiacs is a Flash Back**

A Family Secret:

"What did he mean Darcy? 'Tell Georgiana's father I give my hellos' There must be more to it Darcy. You promised me, no secrets. I have kept that promise, but you are not." Elizabeth said as she pressed her husband for information on what Wickham had meant.

Elizabeth may have passed it off as Wickham trying to rattle her, had it not been for Darcy paling in complexion at the very incident of it.

Now Darcy sat in a chair in the parlor while Elizabeth sat in front of him.

Darcy finally let out a sigh. "You are right. I am nothing if not a man for my word" Darcy mumbled, almost regretting having made such a promise.

"Wickham and I, stumbled upon some things we should not have when we were children...as we did so quiet often. But, we discovered something much bigger then either of us knew at the time. Georgiana always stayed out of it all, and to this day she does not know..." Darcy began.

"What does she not know, Darcy?" Elizabeth pressed again.

"I'm getting to that. My mother and father... while they were both such generous, and caring people, they did not love each other. Or at least, my mother did not love my father. As I soon found out..." Darcy trailed off as he remembered when he had first learnt of any misshapens in his parent's marriage, telling Elizabeth his entire account of what he had seen 7 years after Georgiana's birth.

...

_"This way!" Wickham laughed as he led Darcy along through the servants halls. The two were not meant to be out of bed, but there was a ball at Pemberley, and the two young lads could hardly stay away form such excitment. _

_While they could not attend the ball as they were too young, only around the age of thirteen, Wickham had decided to make their own fun, which mostly consisted of bothering the guests, and playing pranks from the shadows. _

_"Come on, I think I spotted Lord Lokas heading into the library!" Wickham exclaimed as he led Darcy down one of the secret passages the servants used to get from room to room without being in the way of anyone. _

_Darcy followed his best friend easily, eager to play a prank on the balding Lord Lokas, it was not that the boys hated Lord Lokas, but he was so serious all the time, they wished to see what would happen. _

_Silently, Wickham pushed open a book shelf in the library just a crack, it was a small bookshelf, made light as a door to cover the servants passage. Darcy peeked an eye through the small crack that Wickham had made, while Wickham knelled on Darcy's back so he might get a view too. Wickham's knee dug into Darcy's back, but he remained silent so as not to get caught. _

_They could not see much, but across the room, the two boys could see the library door open, and in stepped Darcy's mother. This greatly confused Darcy as he got even quieter, what was his mother doing alone in the library with Lord Lokas?_

_"We should not be doing this anymore...especially with what happened" Darcy could hear his mother say. _

_"You mean Georgiana? My dear, please, you must not say such things...You had her, and as much as it pains me to watch her be raised by a man who is not her father...I can not bear to lose you both" Lord Lokas replied. _

_Darcy and Wickham looked at each other in confusion but continued to listen, were they hearing it all right?_

_Lord Lokas then took Darcy's mother's hands, and kissed them. "I love you Anne... I have loved you since we met all those twenty years ago, and I will continue to love you for twenty more, thirty even, or forty! What is my life without you?" The Lord asked quietly, it was then the Lord leaned down and began to kiss Darcy's mother. _

_"What is this?!" Wickham exclaimed loudly, unable to help the outburst. _

_Darcy's mother shoved Lord Lokas away, and threw open the bookshelf, causing both boys to topple out. "What are you doing up?! You should be in bed!" She yelled, though she was more angry with herself then the boys. _

_"We... We wanted to see the ball, mother" Darcy replied, watching as Lord Lokas stood behind his mother, Straight and stiff as ever. _

_Anne Darcy then lowered herself, and a hand on Darcy's shoulder, and her other hand on Wickham's. Looking into their eyes, she spoke. "Fitzwilliam, George. You must never speak of what you have seen tonight...What I've done is shameful, and if ever spoken to a single soul, it will bring shame on our dear ones. I will never do such an act again, but I beg of you both, my sons, you must not say a word." Mrs. Darcy told them pleadingly, then waited for them to agree. _

_Wickham and Darcy looked at each other, clearly shaken by what they had seen, but nodded. _

...

"What do you mean to tell me?" Elizabeth asked, trying to process what she had heard. "That... the late Mr. Darcy... he is not Georgiana's father...?" she asked, Elizabeth sat back in a chair, lost in her own thoughts. "And Georgiana, she does not know...?"

Darcy stood and walked to the window. "No, I thought it best to protect Georgiana... My father raised her, I do not know if my father knew about my mother's long affair or not, though I suspect he did. I also suspect he knew about Georgiana's true heritage, but did not care, or at least, did not seem too." Darcy then turned to look at Elizabeth. "You can't tell her, or anyone else Elizabeth. Georgiana is sweet, and is very strong, but even if she does not show it, I do not wish her to have the devastation of finding out she is considered illegitimate, and I do not wish her to feel as though we are not truly family, or any other bad feeling it may lead her too. She is my sister, and Mr. Darcy was her father, despite what blood says"

"I will not tell her, only for her own good." Elizabeth agreed as she looked at her hands. "And Lord Lokas, what happened to him? I have never heard of him" Elizabeth asked.

Darcy sighed and bowed his head as he walked back over.

"Lord Lokas's wife died several years before my own mother... after my mother got sick, and died, Lord Lokas became a shut in of sorts...for years, no one saw him, but then suddenly he was found on the streets rambling about love to a sack of bird seed. He was deemed insane, and is, to this day, locked away." Darcy informed Elizabeth. "It's sort of, a hard thing to bring into a conversation as you might imagine" Darcy then said, Elizabeth only nodded in agreement.

"But, why would Wickham choose to bring it up now?" Elizabeth asked, already feeling the dread in her stomach.

"I can't say for sure, perhaps he said it to rattle me, or perhaps... I fear he is planning something. Only, he had promised never to say a word of it again..." Darcy added with a frown. "But then, when has Wickham ever kept his word."


	20. Keeping it Quiet

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Pride and Prejudice RP: **

** www. fanfiction forum/Pride-and-Prejudice-RP/150278/**

**Keeping it quiet: **

"alright Wickham, you've got me here. What do you want this time?" The Colonel Fitzwilliam demanded as he sat across from Wickham in the pub. He was tired of Wickham's schemes, and even more tired of being placed in any of them, no matter the small roles he played in them.

"Come Colonel, have a drink, on you" Wickham grinned, he had already had a few drinks, putting them on the Colonel's tab before the Colonel had even showed up.

"None of your funny business Wickham. Just talk." The Colonel ordered, already growing angry. It had been a long ride from his estate to the pub, and as it was to meet Wickham, his mood was already soured.

It had only been a number of months before Wickham had summoned the Colonel again, and in those months, the Colonel had learned of the Wickham's being disowned. Since the Wickham's had been disowned, they had not showed their faces in any balls or other social gatherings, probably because no one dared to invite them.

"Well you see, ever since Darcy cast of Lydia and I, after taking our child from us, We have had quiet a bit of trouble getting our name out of the mud. My poor wife is suffering due to the lack of social engagement, and of course she should not be vexed, especially so soon after having given birth to our Daughter, Cecilia, it's such a shame no one has come to visit and see the child other then Captain Denny of course, we did name her after him sort of, Cecilia Dennece Wickham" Wickham explained, He was rather proud of his daughter, even though she was still an infant.

"Anyway, as I was saying, The Wickham name has been cast abroad due to such unfortunate circumstances. I, however, have decided a way to regain it. Unfortunately, some secrets will be let out, though I did wonder, how much is keeping your secret worth to you?" Wickham asked as he got back on topic.

The Colonel stared for a moment. What on earth was Wickham plotting now? The Colonel fisted his hands. "What are you playing at Wickham?" The Colonel demanded.

"Well if I told you, it'd be a ruined cause. How about this, you pay five thousand pounds to keep your secret, and not a penny more" Wickham smiled as he took a drink, acting as though he were doing the Colonel a favor.

"And I should truly hate for anyone... especially your wife... to find out" Wickham added with a raised eyebrow. "I'll let you think on it. If I do not have the five thousand pounds in two weeks time, I am afraid you will be apart of a rather messy situation" Wickham stated as he stood. "I must be getting back to Lydia and Captain Denny, they may begin to wonder where I've gone off too" Wickham said with a mischievous smirk, really only leaving now for a more dramatic exit.

With that, Wickham put on his hat, and left, leaving the Colonel to sit there, still not sure of what exactly just happened.

...

"What are you writing George?" Lydia asked as she stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and slipping a hand down his shirt to rest it on his chest. It was not too late in the night, but it was late enough that they both ought to have been in bed at least.

Wickham had been working on something the entire day, only Lydia did not know what. He had shut himself in his study, and would only open it for meals. Now he had brought his work to the large bed chambers.

Wickham did not attempt to pry Lydia off of him as he might have used to do. Ever since he had been released from jail, he had only grown fonder of her. They were alike in many ways, but also opposites. They were both Selfish, and greedy, and only wanted what was best for themselves, as well as the fact they both thrived when given attention, and he had found that Lydia's knowledge in gossip would come in handy for what he planned.

Though perhaps he also did not mind her as much as he had before, because Lydia had found someone else to put her attention into after she had Cecilia. Lydia would no longer try and cling to Wickham every second of every day, talking about absolute nothingness, as she now preferred to spend her time with the baby, who she could talk to as much as she wanted and it would never complain.

Lydia had also found that she could not only say as she pleased to the infant, but she could also dance around with it in her arms, or make loud noises or anything else, without being considered annoying or foolish, but rather a good mother who enjoyed spending time with her baby.

The only problem with this, however, is that if the baby began to cry, Lydia would suddenly lose interest, and hand hand Cecilia off to the governess to deal with.

Mr. Wickham stopped writing and looked over at Lydia. "This, Lydia, will be our redemption"


	21. All Revealed

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Pride and Prejudice RP: **

** www. fanfiction forum/Pride-and-Prejudice-RP/150278/**

**All revealed: **

Mr. Darcy stormed into the Pemberley estate. "Elizabeth!" He yelled, his face practically red with rage as he burst into the library, knowing this was the most likely place she would be. And sure enough, there she was.

Elizabeth had stood up just before Darcy burst into the library. "What is it?!" She asked, clearly concerned about what may have gone so wrong to make Darcy yell in such a way.

Two more years had gone by since Elizabeth had disowned her sister. And to be honest, Elizabeth had nearly forgotten she had a sister named Lydia. Or at least, she might have if her mother did not constantly bring it up in letters or when meeting Elizabeth.

"The man, is an absolute rat." Darcy stated coldly as he tossed a book down onto the table in front of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth frowned and lifted up the book. "Memoirs of 'Wickham The Wicked' Is that the name the papers used when he was arrested those years ago? This is absurd!" Elizabeth asked. The book was a dark green, and on the cover was a portrait of Wickham, seeming to be pondering something, with her sister Lydia Wickham at his shoulder.

"Open it, read some of it, go on" Darcy grumbled.

Elizabeth opened up the book, and began to read. "I loved her, or at least, I thought I did. Perhaps I should be glad..." Elizabeth stopped as she continued to read. Elizabeth could barely comprehend what she was reading.

Wickham had constructed a book of lies. Or at least that is what Elizabeth would call them. The stories in it, however, were all true it seemed to some extent. However they were all twisted. Twisted to paint Wickham as a generous, and kind prince, who was being wronged by all in the world.

In the front, it claimed that the all the names were changed to 'protect the identities' of all those that were involved with his undoing.

Unfortunately, everyone that knew George Wickham, or even the Darcy family, would know exactly who most of the characters in the book were.

"He is truly dedicated to destroying the happiness of all those around him" Eizabeth stated after a long moment of silence between she and Darcy.

"Do not joke, This has become a best seller the book keeper said! I was Fortunate enough to get the last copy!" Darcy exclaimed. "Anyone who knows either George or myself will know who these characters are, by lunch tomorrow all of England will reject us, The Darcy reputation is ruined Elizabeth! Not to mention that half of his 'tragic stories' are complete lies!" He yelled. His father had spent years of his life trying to clean up their good family name after Darcy's grandfather nearly lost them everything from drinking and gambling. And now the damage of this could very well become irreparable.

Elizabeth looked back at the cover of the book she held between her hands. She was tempted to throw it to the fire, but if she did that, it would not destroy the real snake. Only his picture.

"What can we do?" Elizabeth asked. She knew Darcy has cleared his name before, but this was much bigger. This book was being spread everywhere, and gossip traveled fast.

"I don't know" Darcy stated as he slumped down in a chair, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes in exasperation.

...

"Wickham! Isn't it great?!" Lydia asked excitedly as she ran up to her husband, holding their two year old daughter Ceicilia. "They are paying for what they've done to us!" Lydia asked. "And we have more money then we could ever spend!"

Wickham only walked past her. Ever since a year ago when Wickham began to publish his memoirs, he seemed to have been thinking. Well, That is what Lydia thought.

She thought he was thinking about what to do with all their money, or was planning out their happy future, little did she know of Wickham's very different thoughts.

Lydia frowned as Wickham ignored her. She looked over at Captain Denny, who was once again staying with the couple, now peeking his head out of the parlor doorway. Denny often stayed with them, not that Lydia minded, well, not anymore at least.

At first, Denny's presence annoyed Lydia, as she felt that she and Wickham should have time to themselves. Especially after Wickham had begun to take more of an interest in her when she had Cecilia, but as soon as his attention came to her, it seemed to have gone.

Wickham would leave again, as he had used to go, going out all night, and most of the day, leaving Lydia alone with the servants and baby. And when he was home, he would be asleep, or passed out from being so drunk.

Denny then began to come more and more often, only, he wouldn't spend much time with Wickham. When Wickham left, Denny would leave with him in the beginning, but then gradually began to stay back in Oakridge with Lydia and Cecilia.

Lydia had remembered back before she had ever met Wickham. When Denny was stationed in Hertfordshire, and Lydia would often see him in town, as well as at dances. She would dance with Denny often, but other then that they never really spoke.

Now, however, as George disappeared more and more, Denny and she would seek company in each other more often then not. He would even help with Cecilia when she cried (Something George never had done, though Lydia never had either) and walk with Lydia and Cecilia around the estate grounds. He was quiet pleasant to be around.

Lydia looked at Denny, who looked back at her. Wickham's behavior was expected by now, or at least Denny had expected it. Lydia handed Cecilia off to Denny then followed Wickham to his office, only to have the door slammed in her face.

Lydia looked down the hall at Denny and then back at the door, then once again at Denny.

"I-I'm sure he's just a bit tired" Lydia tried to say as she made her way past Denny and into the parlor silentely.


	22. Terrible Partings

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Pride and Prejudice RP: **

** www. fanfiction forum/Pride-and-Prejudice-RP/150278/**

**Terrible Partings: **

Denny had departed Oakridge once again, as his regiment called on him. Lydia in truth, had been sad to see him go those several weeks ago. Her husband George Wickham, on the other hand, seemed fairly releaved but it.

Lydia could not possibly see why Wickham would be releaved that Captain Denny had left, after all, Denny was Wickham's only friend.

Lydia could not remember seeing the two argue, however the that Captain Denny was meant to leave, Lydia remembered a fragment of the conversation Denny and Wickham had been having before she got nearer to them.

_"Don't you do it Wickham, She's all you got. You do it, and I'm done with yah" Denny had told Wickham angrily. _

At the time, Lydia had not known what he had meant. Only, now she thought she understood.

Almost a month after Denny had left, Wickham had sent Lydia into the town to fetch she and Cecilia new bonnets. But when she was on her return journey, the carriage driver did not take the turn to Oakridge. "hey! You've missed the turn!" Lydia exclaimed. "Oakridge is back that way you fool!" She yelled as the man did not turn back around.

"Sorry Miss, orders from Mister Wickham, said he'd have my skin" The driver stated.

Lydia was terribly confused. "Why would he say such a thing? I assure you, you are delusional! And What have you done with my normal driver?!" Lydia now demanded.

Before Lydia had even left, she noticed that the driver, was not her normal driver. She had asked why he was not taking her, but the replacement had said he was ill. Lydia took the excuse without a second thought.

She now regretted that decision.

"Stop! The! Carriage!" Lydia ordered, only it did not stop. Instead, the horses began to gallop faster. "Stop it! I will walk back from here!" Lydia yelled as she began to feel her heart pounding against her chest.

"Stop! Stop! I beg of you!" Lydia now screamed out of fear as she was being thrown around the carriage due to the horses speed.

For hours this went on, Lydia screaming the whole way until finally the carriage stopped. Right away, Lydia jumped out of it, and began to run, despite her lack of breath.

She did not make it far before she was grabbed from behind, her mouth covered by a gloved hand. Still she struggled against her capture.

Lydia brought her elbow down, hitting him in the stomach. The man must have been in pain as he let her go to groan. Lydia bolted, but was soon tackled onto the ground.

Tears streamed down the sides of her face as Lydia desperately tried to get free

"Why?!" Lydia screamed just before she was hit upside her head. She only felt a shot of pain before all went black for Lydia Wickham.

...

"Is it done?" Wickham asked, looking out of the window by the desk in his study.

"Yes sir, I did it I did, Just like yeh said to dew, but I'll have the other half of my pay now. But I must be demanding more for the awful you made me do to that poor lady, god will damn myself to hell fer what I've done" The Carriage driver stated, holding his hat in his hands as he shook.

He could not believe what he'd done to Lydia Wickham. Under George Wickham's orders, and for nothing more then money. He of course, needed the money, which is what caused him to be so easily persuaded in the first place. "Left 'er body in de woods and ery' thing" The man stated.

He watched as Wickham smiled a little and nodded. He was hardly able to believe his eyes, the wealthy Lord had paid the carriage driver to to dispose of his own wife, and here he smiled.

Wickham dropped a bag of heavy coins onto the desk. "That is all of it, take it and leave for good. No one is to see you"

The man then took the coins, and just like, left.


	23. Rude Awakenings

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Pride and Prejudice RP: **

** www. fanfiction forum/Pride-and-Prejudice-RP/150278/**

**Rude Awakanings: **

"Fitzwilliam! How could you never tell me?! Is it true?!" Georgiana yelled at Darcy, she had seen Wickham's book, as many others had. "Am I illegitimate?!" She demanded through her tears. Around her eyes were red, the moment she had read through Wickham's book, she knew exactly what it all meant.

Much of it was twisted up, or even made up. But still Georgiana had to know the truth of her birth. When Darcy did not answer, Georgiana covered her mouth with her hands. "How could you never say a word?!"

"This is why! I did not wish to hurt you Georgiana!" Darcy exclaimed as he walked over to his younger sister, who then jumped away from him.

"Stay away from me! You have lied to me! For years! You let me believe that all was well, when in fact nothing is! We are shamed now, forever because of what Wickham has done, and now I find out, I am the bastard daughter of a man whose been insane for years?!" Georgiana yelled more.

"Georgiana! Calm yourself! I kept my silence to protect you! Whoever is your true father, It does not matter! Our Father is the late Mr. Darcy, He raised us, and cared for us, Whether he knew what our mother had done or not is unknown, but he loved you as a daughter, and that is what matters!" Darcy finally yelled back.

Georgiana had taken the Colonel's carriage once she read about her mother in Wickham's memoirs. She felt as though her world had been turned upside down, and even sick at the blow of her true parentage. Darcy's words consoled her. And even calmed her enough to wrap her arms around Darcy.

"What will become of us Dear brother?" She asked through her whimpers.

"I have not the foresight to see that Georgiana" Darcy replied as he hugged Georgiana back, looking across the room at Elizabeth who stood in the doorway.

...

Lydia sat up slowly. She was tired, and even dizzy. She looked around, she didn't know where she was, and hardly remembered what had happened. Everything was such a blur. "Wickham?" She asked quietly as she began to crawl through the woods. "Where am I?" She asked, even though clearly there was no one around to listen to her.

Lydia felt a stinging pain on the side of her head, and lifted her hand to touch it. She winced, and pulled her hand back, she could not see what was on it, as the woods were dark, and it was probably late in the night, but she knew enough to tell it was a bit of blood.

Lydia instantly began to panic. She tried to scream, only to hear a strained gasp come from her own mouth. She could not scream.

Lydia then continued to crawl, she tried to stand a few times, only to have her legs wobble so much she fell over again.

After what seemed like hours of crawling, Lydia finally broke down. She leaned herself against a tree, and began to cry. She cried loudly, and for a long time. She was accepting her fate of death.

She would never see Cecilia again, or know what Little George would grow to look like. She would not be there for her daughter's marriage, or to become the attraction at anymore balls.

Lydia put her face in her knees while she cried, and it was almost as if someone was looking out for her. Because right at that moment, the sun decided to begin to rise. Lydia looked up, as the sky slowly lit up. She looked around, and could faintly see the road. She hadn't been very far from it at all! Lydia smiled at the small victory, and began to hurry towards it, even able to stand up after she had rested to shed her tears.

Lydia went straight for the road, only now she had no idea which way to go. Guessing, she decided to begin going left, limping down the path as she had somehow managed to hurt her ankle.

It was a long walk, and there was no sign of anyone else traveling the path. This only gave Lydia time to think on what had happened to her.

She had been in the carriage... when it past by Oakridge. She had ordered for the carriage to stop, but it did not. It only went faster. Then, the driver had attacked her, and told her that Wickham had ordered him too.

Lydia balled her hands into fists. How could he do such a thing to her?! She was his wife! The mother of his children! Why would he do this to her? Hadn't she been good to him?

Lydia nearly had tears of pure anger in her eyes when she heard the sound of fast horse hooves. She had to jump out of the road in order to avoid getting trampled by a rather large group soldiers on horseback.

Lydia landed in the mud with a small splash, She felt disgusted by this, which was odd considering she was already so dirtied by blood and dirt from the woods.

"Stop! A woman!" One of the soldiers yelled, calling the entire group to a stop. several of them jumped off of their horses and made their way over to her. Lydia did not recognize a single one of them, but still she was grateful, perhaps now she would be rescued!

"She's rather dirty" One of the man said with a huff.

"The dirtier usually means the hungrier!" another laughed. "we can get her with a cheap meal I bet!"

"Oh, a meal would be lovely" Lydia agreed as she was helped to her feet, little did she think of what their intentions could possibly be.

"Come on then, we'll take you to the pub ma'm, get you all cleaned up and something to eat" The last man grinned as she was helped onto a horse. Lydia smiled, they certainly seemed like nice young men.

...

Lydia was shown into a dirty room in a dirty pub that she could not help but hate. She of course, was no stranger to nasty inn's or taverns, but after being a fine lady with all the riches one could ever want, she hated to be in such a place. The soldiers had gotten Lydia water to wash up with, and then had a meal brought to the room.

Lydia took her time, but she remembered how she was instructed to go back down to the soldiers whenever she finished. She was tired, exhausted even, but how could she refuse an invitation to sit with her saviors?

Lydia's dress was still terribly dirtied, but she had done her best with what she was given. She wobbled her way down the steps, her leg still throbbed from what she discovered to be a large cut on her thigh, perhaps something given to her when she was struggling with the carriage driver.

As she got down the last step, one of the man spotted her right away. "There she is! And look, such a pretty face! We couldn't tell through the dirt earlier!" He said kindly. "Come here dear! Let us have a peek!" He called with a grin, the naive Lydia even smiled back as she walked over.

Unfortunately for her, the soldiers intentions were not as pure as she had thought.

The man forced her into his lap. "Please sir, I'm all for good fun, But I've never even seen you before!" Lydia tried to get up, only to be held down.

"You've had your pay in food, now Do what we wish" The Soldier laughed and began kissing Lydia's neck. He stood up then and attempted to drag her back up the stairs to his own rented room. Lydia struggled, and tried to pull free.

"No, I am not what you think!" Lydia exclaimed finally understanding what was happening. "Let me go!" She yelled, the man only glared.

"Stop it, come along! No fights!" He ordered as he gripped Lydia by the arms.

"STOP!" Everything fell silence while everyone turned to see who had shouted.

There stood none other then Captain Denny in the doorway of the pub. Having seen what was happening he immediately recognized the sound of Lydia's yelling.

"Denny!" Lydia exclaimed, she jerked her arm free of the man and ran straight to Denny, no one tried to stop her as she hid behind him.

"Leave this woman alone, I'll pay whatever you paid for her. But she is no whore" Denny stated. "Follow me" he told Lydia, and Lydia was in position to disagree.

He led her all the way up to the top floor of the pub, and opened a door, leading Lydia into a small and rather messy room. "What happened?" He asked her as he helped Lydia into a seat after seeing her limping.

Lydia retold Denny the accounts of what had happened to her in the woods.

"He said Wickham did it..." Lydia said quietly and wiped her eyes a bit.

Denny paced the room. "Damn!" He exclaimed and kicked the small inn table. Lydia jumped a bit, she had never seen Denny so angry before. "Pardon my language" He mumbled then turned back to Lydia.

"I didn't mean for any of it to Happen, I would have warned, only, I didn't think he'd do anything, especially not this!" Denny told Lydia sounding a bit frantic.

"What are you talking about Denny?! You are not making any sense!" Lydia exclaimed while Denny crouched down in front of her.

"Lydia, after Wickham published that blasted book, he had told me to come. He wanted to talk. He had said he was tired of being married, Wickham never was one to settle down. He loved his life, he loved the money, and the mistresses that came with it, and even baby Cecilia. The one part he did not love, was well... you" Denny said quietly looking down. "He's an ungrateful cad Mrs. Wickham. I should of said so sooner. He said he wanted to leave you, I told him not to, that's why I kept coming back, I knew that if I was there, he wouldn't do anything." Denny gulped.

"I thought he'd only divorce you, or send you to a relatives, which is bad enough, but I never thought..." Denny trailed off running a hand through his hair. "What about Cecilia, do you know anything of her?" Denny asked with a frown, despite what Wickham had done to Lydia, he did not feel like Wickham would do anything cruel to Cecilia, other then of course use her as a pawn for something as he always used everyone else in his life.

"No, nothing" Lydia cried. Denny's words were a low blow to her. She put her face in her hands. "I had left her with the governess while I went out, I didn't want to take her with me alone into town, it's quiet hard keeping up with her when she cries, as you know"

Denny nodded and took Lydia's hand. "He wont be getting away with this Mrs. Lydia, I promise you that"


	24. She who needs help

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

"How did disowning work?"

Well, I am not sure of the true process (I looked it up, but it was to no avail) but after the fact, the disowned members would have no contact with the family from which they were disowned, also any scandal related to the diwoned party, would not show badly on the ones who disowned them in the first place.

**Jane Austen Works RP:**

** www.f anfiction forum/Regency-Roleplay/176463/**

**She who needs help: **

Denny had let Lydia rest for only one day, as well as getting her wounds treated before he decided on what had to be done.

"We must go to your sister, Jane Bingly." Denny stated, which Lydia found to be a rather ridiculous idea.

"Why should we go to her? She took Lizzie's side! She hates me!" Lydia exclaimed as she crossed her arms stubbornly, sitting back down on the bed in the inn room.

Denny only sighed as he sat in the chair, pulling it up to sit across from Lydia. "She is the closest to Oakridge, besides Pemberley that is. She has the means to watch over you while we put the rest into action." Denny stated. He had come up with a brilliant plan on how to shove Wickham back into his place, as well as gaining Lydia back her child at least.

"What if she turns me away?" Lydia asked frowning, she did not wish to go on such a journey only to be turned away in her time of need.

"She wont, we'll only have to explain whats happened, Jane is the sweet one, is she not?" Denny said, he was sure she would at least listen to what had happened to her younger sister.

...

"We've been in this carriage for hours Denny, Are we almost there?" Lydia asked miserably, only to look over and see that Denny was looking out the window.

"I do not know, I have never been to your sister's estate, is that it?" Denny asked, Lydia leaned over to the window on Denny's side and nodded.

"Yes! Of course! that is it!" Lydia exclaimed then frowned. "I think we should go back, this is a horrible idea!"

Denny only waved her off as they neared the mansion, his hand resting on the edge of his knee.

Lydia looked at his hand then simply turned away from him before they finally arrived to their destination.

Jane had rushed outside just before the carriage had stopped, along with mister Bingly.

Denny turned to look at Lydia, who had fallen silent for once. "Are you ready?" He asked quietly, Lydia only nodded, it took a moment for her to actually look at Denny.

"as I'll ever be" Lydia said replied, and with that, Denny opened up the carriage door.

He then helped Lydia out, Jane covered her mouth in surprise when she saw her younger sister.

While Denny had managed to get Lydia cleaned up for the most part, her hair still needed work, and her her dress was still extremely dirty.

"Lydia, what happened?" Jane asked as she hurried up to her youngest sister.

"Oh Jane! it was horrible!" Lydia yelled, instantly working up tears. "Wickham! He tried to kill me! and then there were these horrid man! But Captain Denny, always so sweet, he saved me!" Lydia told Jane, though it cleared up almost nothing.

"What?!" Jane exclaimed in shock while she wrapped her arms around Lydia, she knew Lizzie would not like her to help Lydia, but she just couldn't bring herself to turn Lydia away in such a state, especially after hearing that.

"You must come in at once, you come as well Captain, I think it'd be best" Jane said as she gave her husband a sympathetic look, though it was not really needed, as he too was shocked to see Lydia in this condition.

...

Once Lydia was cleaned up, and borrowing a dress from Jane, the small group sat in the parlor. Lydia had finished telling the Binglys exactly what had happened on the night she was attacked.

"I never though he could do such a thing..." Jane said as she moved to sit beside Lydia.

"But Lydia, what about the book, what about all those things he said about Lizzie, and Darcy, the lies..Surely this will only amount to yet another lie from him, how do you expect to fix it?"

Lydia and Denny had also told Jane that they wished to expose Wickham for the man that he truly was.

Denny finally spoke up. "Well, We will need a bit of help...Lydia says there was a man driving the carriage, who was paid to attack her...He thinks Lydia to be dead. We have to find him, once we find him, if we could get him to tell of what happened..." Denny trailed off, if they could get the driver to admit to trying to kill Lydia on Wickham's orders, then Wickham would finally be caught.

"Finding a man accused of attempted murder is one thing, but getting him to admit to it? Denny, he'd have to be mad" Bingly interjected with a frown. Hardly anyone had ever admitted to murder, or even attempted murder, especially when the evidence pointed directly to them.

As much as Bingly wanted to help, he had his doubts that such an absurd plan would actually get them anywhere. Still though, this could clear the Darcy's good name, it could clear everything if Wickham was shown to be the villainous fraud that he is.

"We will help you" Bingly spoke for both he and Jane.


	25. Making Amends

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Jane Austen Works RP:**

** www.f anfiction forum/Regency-Roleplay/176463/**

**Making Amends: **

Lydia was oblivious to what Jane and Bingly had decided to do. It was more of Jane's idea then Bingly's, and she had only come up with it after a few weeks of watching Lydia.

Jane had come to realize how much Lydia had grown since what Wickham had done to her. While Lydia was still upbeat, loud, and fairly silly, something had matured about her.

Lydia was now more considerate of others, and appreciative. She did not take the kindness of others for granted, nor did she simply expect fine things. Rather then demanding things, she would ask nicely, and if she did not get her way, Lydia would no longer fret, of course she would not remain as cheerful as she had been before she was told no, but would soon regain her jolly mood anyway. Though one of the more surprising of things Lydia had changed about herself, was that she was not so selfish as before, of course she would look out for her own interest, but it was only after she thought of those around her.

Jane had wondered though, if it was more to do with the influence of another rather then what had happened to cause Lydia's change in attitude. Jane had noted that Captain Denny seemed to be able to handle Lydia's moods, and energy far better then anyone she had seen before.

Or perhaps it was both, perhaps after being kept away from her own child, Lydia had finally realized how selfish and cruel she had been in the past.

"Oh how I long to dance, sitting here waiting on news is an absolute torment to me" Lydia stated as she stood, setting down her needle point. Jane, and Bingly only glanced up at Lydia who was looking around at everyone. Finally Lydia looked at Denny and smiled.

"Denny, you are a divine dancer, wont you accompany me in a dance?" Lydia asked, a smile on her face as she got her hopes up.

"Mrs. Wickham, I would hardly say it is the time to dance, and with no music, or anyone else to enjoy it..." Denny tried to explain to Lydia as to why he couldn't dance with her at the moment, only to her get disappointed. "But, I suppose if Mr. Bingly would not mind us twirling around in the ballroom, I can see no harm in it" Denny quickly changed his answer, though he could feel his cheeks redden bashfully.

"It would be quiet alright, though unfortunately my sister is not here to enchant you with her skills on the piano" Bingly stated, half smiling at Denny before lifting his book again.

Under any normal circumstances, Bingly would discourage a man from such an act with another man's wife, however, it had become clear that these circumstances were anything but normal.

Lydia smiled and pulled Denny by the arm up from his seat. "Thank you Mr. Bingly!" She exclaimed as she ran down the halls of Netherfield with Denny. She laughed as she ran, despite how childish it might be, Denny was happy to laugh and run with her.

Once in the ball room, Denny pulled Lydia close to him, and began to waltz her around the room.

Lydia could not help but gaze up at Denny. She thought of how good he was to her, he was good to everyone of course, as well as possibly the most Honorable and loyal man she had ever met.

Lydia did not even notice that she and Denny had stopped dancing. They were now just staring at each other in silence, and before either them seemed to know what they were doing, their eyes began to close while Denny lowered himself down a bit, and Lydia lifted her chin.

Lydia got butterflies in her stomach as she felt Denny's soft lips brush hers, but they were taken away the moment they had touched her own lips.

Lydia opened her eyes to look up at Denny, trying to work out what exactly was happening.

"I'm sorry, I can't, you are still married" Denny stated. He dropped his hands from around Lydia, bowed to her, and left the ballroom. His sense of honor could truly be infuriating at times.

Lydia stood there and watched as Denny left, she put her hands to her mouth and turned around so she would not see him. Lydia could not believe what had happened.

She was in love with Captain Denny, and as Lydia thought on that, she felt like she must have loved him long before now.

Lydia could feel as tears began to cloud her eyes. It was then that Lydia decided to turn and run back to her room, She would not be seen crying about such a situation.

...

"Are you ready to go?" Jane asked Denny. It was late into the night, and Denny was ready to ride out.

One of Bingly's men had thought he found the man that had attacked Lydia, and now Denny was to travel and see that it really was him. While Denny had not seen the man himself, he knew he would be able to tell if the man was lying or not.

Lydia had been excluded from knowing of what Jane, Bingly, and Denny had decided to do. Which was the idea to send Denny alone to check out Lydia's aggressor, as they feared she might try to stop Denny from leaving.

"Yes, I ought to be back with news in three days time" Denny stated as he climbed onto the dark brown horse that had been prepared for him.

"DENNY! WAIT!" A shout could be heard nearing from inside the mansion. Denny nodded once to Jane and Bingly before riding off, just as Lydia burst out of the mansion.

"DENNY!" She yelled and attempted to run after him, only to find it useless. She turned back to Jane and Bingly and stalked up to them. "What have you done?! He could be killed!" Lydia yelled at them, then ran back into the mansion as she began to cry once again. "You've sent him to his death!" She called back as she ran.


	26. Finding a Killer

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Jane Austen Works RP:**

** www.f anfiction forum/Regency-Roleplay/176463/**

**Finding a Killer: **

Denny road up to Colonel Fitzwilliam's castle. It was here that Lydia's attacker had been found, living right under everyone's noses, as stable hand.

The Colonel was waiting for Denny. He had been expecting his arrival ever since Jane sent the letter, explaining what had happened, though the letter had not arrived until after his stable hand was found by Bingly's own carriage driver, which of course had caused some amount of confusion at first.

After the fact, however, The Colonel had ordered for the stable hand to be locked away in a room, until Denny could arrive and question the man. "Captain Denny, how good to see you once more, I am terribly sorry for the circumstances" The Colonel greeted Denny, who he had once fought beside in battle.

"And you as well Colonel, thank you for holding him." Denny said as he handed the reigns of his horse over to the horse master. "Please, show me to him, I want this cleared up as soon as possible" Denny stated. The Colonel nodded and led Denny into his home, then went straight for the servants halls, until finally they were in the men's quarters on the servants rooms.

They came to a stop at a door that was being watched by one of the other servants. "Thank you William, you are excused for the time being" The Colonel excused the young servant as he unlocked the door to let Denny inside.

Denny stepped inside, to see a chubby dark haired man sitting on the edge of his bed. The man looked up, he was dirtier then most stable hands Denny had ever seen.

"Are You the one them sent to arrests my?" The man asked. Denny shook his head.

"No, I am only the one they have sent to get the truth from you" Denny stated as he sat down in the wooden chair.

"What is your name?" Denny asked, staring the man down, the man gave him a bad feeling, and of course the possibility of that this man was the very one that had attacked Lydia, of course angered Denny.

"Johnson Wellin, sir, ain't gots no middle name, sir"

"What happened on the night that Lydia Wickham was attacked?" Denny asked harshly, and almost instantly the man broke.

"I did it sir, I did, I knew I should not have killed that women, But Mista Wickham, He paid me, he paid me lots, I didn't want ta kill er'!" The man exclaimed and even began to cry.

As pathetic as the man was, Denny could not bring himself to pity such a man.

"Why did Wickham want Lydia killed?" Denny asked now.

"I don't knows sir! Honestly I don'ts!" The man exclaimed.

Denny scowled and stood. "You will be arrested for such crimes as you have committed against that woman, she lived, but the damage you have caused her is irreparable, and letting her be separated from her child for such a length of time, have you no heart?!" Denny yelled, the man shrunk back, but did not answer. Denny turned and left the room. He nodded at The Colonel. "He did it alright. I'll send word for officers to come and take him, then I'll be riding back to Netherfield to speak with Jane and Bingly. We'll need to figure out what to do from there" Denny told the Colonel then began to leave.

"Denny, surely you might stay till morning at least, it is getting Late" The Colonel informed him, but Denny only kept walking.

"I'll leave now, I have to be back as soon as I can" Denny told the Colonel over his shoulder. "Thank you for all your help" Denny told Colonel Fitzwilliam before his horse was brought back around.

...

"What a dreadful man" Jane said after Denny had told she and Bingly what happened at the Colonel's.

"How had he gotten away with it for so long?" Bingly asked, how had The Colonel not know he had such a character under his roof?

"I fear that the coward of a man had gained some amount of ...pity from those around him, as well as that Wickham is a clever yet deceitful character" Denny replied.

"Why hadn't you fools told me he was back?!" Lydia yelled as she rushed down the steps of Netherfield from her own room. "I've been worried sick! And not one person thought to tell me he was here! How selfish of you all!" Clearly upset no one had even mentioned to her if he was safe or not.

"Ma'm! wait! you are indecent!" A ladies maid called after Lydia as she attempted to catch the young woman in the hall.

"I don't care about indecency!" Lydia exclaimed as she stopped in the doorway of the parlor, her long dark curls hung loose, she only wore a simple white nightgown. She stared at Denny for a moment, the man clearly hadn't washed in several days. But still Lydia ran forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Denny, much to the Captain's surprise.

"You shouldn't have gone! How horribly foolish of you! Are you hurt at all?!" Lydia demanded as she attempted to look over him for injury, before settling back into her hug, which Denny was now aware enough of himself to return.

"Yes, I'm fine" Denny stated, though he wondered how she had found out.

"I heard the servants talking of it all, did you find him?!" Lydia asked looking up at Denny.

Denny nodded a bit. "Yes, your attacker is now behind bars, and I will be leaving again shortly in pursuit of Wickham"

"Not today, surely you don't mean to leave today Denny! You've only just return! You must be exhausted!" Lydia exclaimed sadly.

Denny looked over at Jane, and Bingly before speaking. "I should like to rest a night before I go, if it would not be too imposing upon our hosts?" Denny asked.

"None sense Denny, you are welcome as long as you need" Bingly replied with a generous smile.

"I am very grateful for your kindness" Denny bowed to the Binglys before being pulled along by Lydia.

"come along then! I should like to help my hero settle in!" Lydia could be heard from from the hall as she led Denny up the large and beautiful stairs.


	27. Expressing the Truth

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Jane Austen Works RP:**

** www.f anfiction forum/Regency-Roleplay/176463/**

**Finally expressing the truth: **

Despite what would be said of Lydia being alone with Captain Denny in his room, she refused to care. Though Lydia had no plans to help Denny settle in, her agenda was much different.

Which became clear to Denny when she shut the door and jumped up onto him, wrapping her legs around Denny's waist and kissing him.

Denny's first reaction was to catch her and hold her before he began kissing Lydia back. Denny walked Lydia over to the bed and laid her down it, he leaned over her as they kissed, his knee resting between Lydia's legs while he began pushing up the nightgown in the heat of the moment.

It was then that Denny gathered himself. He lifted himself from Lydia, and backed away from the bed taking a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry...I should have controlled myself" Denny said as he looked anywhere but at her.

Lydia stood up and walked over to Denny. She took his hand into her own and held it up between them. "Denny, have you fallen in love with me?" Lydia asked quietly as she stared up at him.

Denny looked down at her. "It is wrong, you are Mrs. Wickham, and I've led you astray" He replied then looked away.

Lydia shook her head as she moved right back into Denny's line of vision. "No, of course you have not, I may be Mrs. Wickham, but I do not wish to be, not with a husband who cares not for me, and wants me dead, nothing has lead me astray, I feel as though I am right where I ought to be" Lydia said sadly. "It is you I love Denny, I know it, I never did love Wickham...only the idea of him...But you, I can, and do love you" She said, the words coming straight from her heart rather then from a place of silly passion.

Denny leaned down and kissed Lydia once again, but only briefly before he rested his forehead against Lydia's. "And I have fallen for you, I had tried not to, and before then, I had thought I never would, but still, I have fallen in love" Denny said softly. He moved his hand to stroke her cheek. "There will be a way, one day, you'll see, we will be wed." Denny promised with a smile.

He then stepped away from Lydia. "Now leave me, I need to rest before I take the journey to Oakridge. It will all be well soon Lydia"


	28. The Meeting

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Jane Austen Works RP:**

** www.f anfiction forum/Regency-Roleplay/176463/**

**The Meeting: **

"Denny! What brings you here?!" Wickham asked happily upon the arrival of his best friend.

Denny got down off of his horse, with raised eyebrows. "I Had heard your wife has gone missing, I came to give my condolences...You are awfully cheerful for someone's wife is missing in action" Denny pointed out.

Wickham suddenly looked sad and nodded. "One has to be strong when he has a child, I would not want to upset Cecilia" Wickham stated, though Denny saw right through Wickham's act. Only for the time being, he decided to play along.

"Ah, yes, I am very sorry for what has happened Wickham" Denny said and put an arm on Wickham's shoulder.

"Come along Denny, we have much catching up to do"

...

Hours later, Wickham too drunk to hardly stand. Denny himself was rather tipsy, but not enough to forget his intentions.

"Wickham! What a jolly time I've had! but I do have question!" Denny laughed, pretending to be as happy as Wickham. "Why did you bribe that carriage driver to kill your wife in the first place?!" Denny exclaimed, acting as though Wickham had been the one to tell him such a thing.

Wickham, none the wiser, answered with a laugh.

"Oh simple reasons! She was what linked me to Darcy, but once disowned, I had no use for her! I ensured her for the maximum, and once her body is recovered, I'll be one of the wealthiest men in England!" Wickham shouted. Denny had what he needed with that.

Still, he laughed along then. "What about Cecilia? Have you plans for her, I mean, since you have not disposed of her?" Denny asked now.

Wickham nodded. "Well I would not dispose of her in the way I did Lydia, though you are right, I have not sent her off for a reason, Once she is old enough, I do have plans" Wickham laughed even more. "I have so much invested in her! I have even gone to the courts to make her the single heir of my fortune! The officers were none the wiser when I told them I worried for my safety after what happened to my wife, but took sympathy when I wanted to leave my fortune to Cecilia in case something should happen to me" He laughed evilly and pounded his hand on a table.

"But you do not wish for a child until then?" Denny asked as he began writing on a piece of paper. "If you wish, I could take her and care for her until she is, oh, say sixteen?" Denny suggested, as he slipped the paper to Wickham, handing his friend the quill. "Just sign here, and I will take her along with me when I leave!" Denny said happily.

Wickham, of course, was quick to sign away his daughter for the many years it would take for her to grow, without reading the contract that Denny had written up.

...

Once Wickham had been passed out for a good while, He took the contract to the governess. He wanted to take Cecilia and leave before Wickham had time to change his mind.

The governess read over it and gasped, how her employer could possibly give away his own daughter for so long, was incomprehensible to her. However she looked upon Denny and only sighed. "Of course you should have her, She knows you best besides me after all" The Governess said sadly. "I should be sad to see her leave" The aging woman said as she began to pack Cecilia's things. "Must you leave tonight?" The woman asked.

Denny nodded "Yes, it must be tonight, I am expected somewhere by noon tomorrow, and I would like to get her asleep so as not to disturb to much with the journey" Denny explained. "I'll have Wickham's carriage readied, I'm sure he wont mind us borrowing it"

"No, of course not" The governess agreed, it was not long before Denny returned. The governess slowly handed a sleeping Cecilia to Denny, after of course kissing the baby girl's head good bye.

"She is lucky to have such a kind uncle as you to care for her as you do" The woman said as she stopped at the door and waved Denny and Cecilia good bye.

...

Cecilia was quiet throughout most of the carriage ride, though when she did cry, it was nothing Denny could not manage, as he had stopped her crying often before.

Denny smiled as they arrived back in Netherfield, he knew Lydia would be excited to receive Cecilia, and that thought alone made Denny happy, never mind the fact he absolutely adored Cecilia as well.

When the carriage came to a stop, the driver opened the door for Denny, as it would be rather difficult for Denny to open the door with little Cecilia resting in his arms. "Thank you" He nodded a bit towards the driver.

"He's back! Jane! He has arrived!" Lydia exclaimed the moment Denny stepped out of the carriage, she had been waiting at the window all morning for him to arrive. "He's got something in his arms, I must go see!" She said excitedly before rushing out of the mansion, and hurrying down the steps, though there were not many to hurry down. Jane and Charles followed her, but did not leave the steps, though they were glad to see Denny was well.

Lydia hurried up to Denny and gasped. "Denny! Is that..." Lydia's eyes filled with tears of happiness as she walked over. "Cecilia..." She said as she held her arms out for the baby. Denny quickly handed her over.

Lydia turned around and rocked her baby for a moment while she cried. "You've brought her Denny" She said turning back around to face Denny. "You've brought her too me! I will never be able to thank you!" Lydia exclaimed holding Cecilia closer to her. She leaned up and kissed Denny on the cheek, only to have his face flush bright red.


	29. Is it really safe

**(A/N:)**

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Jane Austen Works RP:**

**www.f anfiction forum/Regency-Roleplay/176463/**

**Is it really safe:**

It was not long before word had reached Netherfield Park of George Wickham's arrest. Denny had sent word out to the officer's of what Wickham had done. They were shocked by such accusations, but as Wickham was accused of trying to kill Lydia, they had needed to at least arrest George Wickham.

Now Denny was readying to go to Wickham's trial, he had been asked to be called as a witness, as well as a number of others, Lydia Wickham was included.

"You take good care of Cecilia while I'm away Jane, we'll be back as soon as Wickham is locked away for good what the awful he's done to me!" Lydia told Jane as she hugged her sister, who had helped her with so much. Lydia was unsure if she could ever repay Jane for everything Jane and Bingly had done for her.

Denny then helped Lydia into the Bingly's carriage, which they had been kind enough to lend to Lydia and Denny for the journey. Captain Denny bowed to Jane and Charles before entering the carriage himself, which began to move right away.

"You know Denny, once Wickham is hanged... I'll be widowed..." She hinted at Denny after a moment of the two sitting across from each other in silence.

Denny couldn't help but laugh at her words. Only Lydia would hint at marriage before her last husband was even dead.

"Yes, Lydia, I know, I've thought on it" Denny replied, reaching across the carriage and taking Lydia's hand.

...

"Calling Captain Charles Denny to the stand!" The prosecutor called through the court. Denny looked at Lydia for a brief moment before he stood and entered the stand.

Wickham's hands were bound together as he sat in a chair during the trial. He had kept his silence throughout the entire trial so far, unable to look at Denny, and certainly not Lydia.

"Mr. Denny, you were, good friends with the accused, is that correct?" The prosecutor asked.

Denny nodded."Yes, he was my best friend." Denny stated, looking coldly at Wickham.

"Best friend! So you would have no reason to accuse someone so dear to you, of such an act of brutality?" The Prosecutor now asked.

"Of course not, I had not even known he was capable of such a thing until I found miss Lydia" Denny replied.

"ah yes, and where did you find her? How did she look?" The man asked, glancing over at Lydia.

"Well, I had found her in a pub, with some other men, they were the ones who found her out by the woods. When I saw her, she was absolute mess, sure her face and hands has been washed up a bit, but she still had her wounds, and destroyed dress, along with her hair still dirtied" Denny answered honestly.

"Right right, and, what did you do when you learned of what happened?"

"I took her to her elder sister, Jane, the next morning" Denny looked around the courtroom, all was silent.

"Why did you not take her directly to the jail and file a report?" The Prosecutor demanded.

Denny rested a hand on his knee before answering. "As an officer myself, I knew that without the proper evidence, the case would fall apart. All we had to go on at that point was Mrs. Wickham's word"

"So you wanted to gain evidence first! And tell me now, why did you not let the men of law settle the evidence?!"

"For the honor of Mrs. Wickham, I wanted to be the one who questioned her attacker, and I knew if anyone could get Mr. Wickham to speak, it'd be me" Denny stated looking over at Mr. Wickham for perhaps the hundredth time since the trial began.

"Why is it, that you wanted to be the one to question Mrs. Wickham's attacker? Rather odd, is it not?" The Prosecutor asked.

Denny's face flushed a little as he looked down. "I-I" He took a breath. "I have ...some amount of feeling for Mrs. Wickham...I suppose I wanted to be the hero" He finally managed to get out.

The Prosecutor raised his eyebrows and looked back at Mrs. Wickham for a moment, Mr. Wickham finally looked up in absolute shock. He had thought Captain Denny was unable to stand the very presence of his wife.

Mr. Wickham stood up. "THIS IS ABSURD! DO YOU NOT SEE! Denny fell in love with my wife! But as he could not have her for himself, he tried to get rid of her and frame me! I Demand that you arrest that fraud, and I demand a divorce on grounds of adultery between my best friend and wife!" He yelled, looking around at everyone in the court room.

Lydia was now standing. "Don't be ridiculous! Denny Had never acted upon any feeling! He would never harm me!" Lydia yelled also, the judge banged his gavel several times.

"Order! Order! Keep all clients under control!" The judge shouted, both Wickham and Lydia were shoved back into their seats.

"Continue with questioning" The Judge ordered the prosecutor who nodded and turned back to Denny.

"So you then found the man who attacked poor Mrs. Wickham, and said what to him?" The Prosecutor asked.

"Well, I had asked him his name to start with, and then I inquired as to why he harmed Lydia. He said Wickham paid him a large sum of money, but did not know why Wickham wanted to hurt his wife" Denny replied calmly.

"I see, I see, you then went to Wickham's estate, what happened there?"

"I acted as though I did not know what happened to Lydia, but, once he was comfortable, as Mr. Wickham always does, he began to drink, a lot. I had some drinks myself, but not enough to blur my perception of the events that took place. Once Wickham was drunk enough, I had asked him why he wanted Mrs. Wickham dead. He stated that it was for the insurance pay he had gotten on her, also that he did not want to be a married man any longer" Denny explained shaking his head.

"I see, no further questions" The Prosecutor smiled. Denny left the box, and retook his seat beside Lydia.

It seemed to take forever before Lydia was finally called to the stand, though Lydia hardly thought it necessary at this point. servants from Wickham's estate had been called to witness, as well as the man who had attacked Lydia, and even one of the men who had found Lydia on the side of the road.

"Mrs. Wickham, Tell us, what happened on the night that you were attacked?"

Lydia gulped. "well, George had sent me out to purchase new bonnets for my daughter and I, but on the way back, the driver, he missed the turn to Oakridge. I called for him to turn around, but he did not. He only went faster, for hours I was flailing and screaming in the carriage, and when it did finally stop, I tried to run. But the man, he jumped on me, I fought back, and tried to get away, but he hit me on the side of the head with something, I believe it to have been a rock. Everything went black, and then, when I woke up, I was in the woods, lost, and injured...I had to crawl nearly the whole way to the road, only I didn't know where I was going in the dark. God must have been on my side, because I did manage to make it to the road" Lydia told her story and looked down sadly. She let herself cry.

"I still can't believe he would do such a thing..." Lydia said "But he did" She then stated as she took small breaths between her cries.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wickham, no further questions" The Prosecutor stated.

The Judge nodded. "all witnesses have been questioned?" The Judge asked, but didn't really care for a response. "Then I shall now ask the jury to please rise, and leave to discuss the verdict" The judge stated. He banged his gravel, and everyone began to leave the court.


	30. Guilty

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Jane Austen Works RP:**

** www.f anfiction forum/Regency-Roleplay/176463/**

**Guilty: **

"George Wickham, the Jury has found you guilty of the attempted murder against a Mrs. Lydia Wickham. You have been sentenced to death, by being hung around the neck with a noose, until your neck shall snap" With that, the Gravel hit it's destination. The sound echoed through out the dead silent court room.

It seemed as though forever until people began to leave, but it can't have been for more then a few seconds.

George Wickham was yanked up by his arms, unable to believe what he had heard. He knew he would be found guilty, but the idea of being hung is what seemed to shock him into the dream like state he was in as he was being walked away from the court room.

It all seemed to go in slow motion. Wickham looked around, people were in tears, and yet he heard no noise. One sight that seemed to imprint itself into Wickham's mind, was the sight of Denny and his wife, Lydia, both stood up. Lydia began to weep, but as soon as she started, Denny pulled Lydia close, and guided her face to his chest, wrapping his arms around Lydia with the sort of love that Wickham had certainly never given to Lydia.

Wickham was at last, pulled from the last sight of Lydia and Denny, but not before he had made a fraction of a second's eye contact with his old best friend.

...

"I can't believe it Denny! You've done it, this is all your doing" Lydia cried as she wrapped her arms around Denny. "Had it not been for you, we would have never been able to arrest him" Lydia said as she finally pulled apart from him, just enough to stare up at Denny.

Denny took Lydia's hand. He smiled down at her. "Now it's a matter of waiting" He replied he set Lydia's hand on his arm to escort her from the court.

...

"What do you want Wickham?" Denny asked harshly. Wickham had practically begged Denny through letters to come and see him.

Denny, after nearly a week of refusing, finally gave and came. It was dangerously close to when Wickham's death sentence would be carried out.

Wickham reached into his pocket, and pulled out a document, which he then handed to Denny.

Denny opened it up and frowned. "Your will." He stated as he read through it, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "You've left everything to Lydia" he noted and looked up at Wickham.

Wickham nodded. "You see Denny, being sentenced to my death, has given me time to think. I've wronged so many, and hurt so many people in my life time...Surely I'd be damned to hell... but I though perhaps if I gave at least something back, I'd be accepted into heaven. I've left everything to Lydia, yes, but under law, she would not receive a piece of it until she is wed to a man."

"why are you showing me this, Wickham?" Denny asked, holding up the will.

"You know why" Wickham stated. "Don't let it go to waste. And don't come to my hanging." Wickham stated. "Some of the men have told me that many men wet their trousers once their necks have snapped, I hope not to be one, but in the case it should happen, I'd prefer my best friend not see it"

"Is there anything else?" Denny asked, Wickham shook his head.

"No, only that you give Colonel Fitzwilliam this message, tell him, that Lydia is the only one who ever knew" Wickham laughed a little. "He'll know what it means"

Denny looked fairly confused at this, but only nodded. "I'll take this with me." He stated holding onto the will. Denny then left Wickham alone in his cell.

...

Lydia was awaiting for Denny on the steps of her cottage. Jane and Bingly had been kind enough to let Lydia live out in one of their empty cottages until she could get on her feet, as Wickham was still owner of everything they had. "How did it go?" Lydia had asked as she leaned up to kiss Captain Denny on his cheek.

He and Lydia could not marry until Wickham was dead, and even then there would be a waiting period that Lydia ought to be "mourning", but neither of them could mourn the loss of Wickham. And while it was improper for the two to be so affectionate, They couldn't seem to help themselves. Even with Denny's sense of moral and honor, he realized the tight situation Lydia had been thrown into. And while Denny would certainly never allow Lydia to kiss him in a public situation, in the privacy of the woods and cottage, he found he could be more relaxed about it.

"It was... unexpected... Lydia, he's left you everything, of course you wont be able to touch it until you marry... But I do not feel as though that would a problem" Denny said with a small smile. He had not outright said he planned to marry Lydia, but it was of course implied.

Lydia raised her eyebrows in surprise. "why would he do such a thing?" Lydia asked.

Denny held out a paper he had gotten just before he left down. "same thing for doing this, He wants to get into heaven at the last moment" Denny said as she showed Lydia an interview Wickham had done that was printed out right on the front page.

"Murderer Confesses"

That was the title of the piece. The entire interview, was Wickham confessing to making up the lies that he had written about in his book, clearing the Darcy's good name.

Lydia couldn't help but smile. "this is wonderful! Lizzie might forgive me!" Lydia exclaimed and hugged Denny tightly, as she often did when she got excited. "Oh Denny, wont you stay for supper?!" Lydia asked cheerfully, Denny often stayed with Lydia, he had become a very frequent, and welcome guest.

"As much as I wish I could, I've got to get back to the tavern to write and send a letter, Wickham had asked me to send Colonel Fitzwilliam a message, very peculiar indeed...He said to tell the Colonel, that the only one who ever knew, was you, Lydia" Denny informed Lydia, he cocked his head to the side a bit to look at Lydia.

Lydia only waved her hand. "Oh it must be to do with that thing I saw back in New Castle, the Colonel had gone up on business, but I found him in an alley way with some girl, turned out to be an old lover when I talked to the girl" Lydia said. "silly thing, she was so thoughtless it was unbelievable, anyway, I had tried to tell Wickham of what I saw, but he was much to busy to pay me any mind" Lydia said with a shrug, as though the entire situation was nothing.

Denny stared at Lydia, how could she take so little care into such a scandal. "Lydia, when did this happen?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, it was long ago, right after Wickham and I had gotten married, but before The Colonel and Georgiana got married" Lydia clarified. She took Denny's hand and smiled up at him. "Please, stay Denny, a letter like that can surely wait?" Lydia asked sweetly.

Denny couldn't help but to agree when Lydia put it like that. "Of course, I'd hate to make you feel abandoned" Denny laughed a little as he entered the cottage.


	31. Reading the paper

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Jane Austen Works RP:**

** www.f anfiction forum/Regency-Roleplay/176463/**

**Reading the Paper: **

"William, I have news" Elizabeth called as she hurried down the steps of Pemberley. Nothing could have made her happier then what she had read in the paper that morning. She had just been waiting for Mr. Darcy to return home so she could share it with him.

"As do I Lizzie" Darcy stated as he climbed off of his horse. He too held the mornings paper, he had probably picked it up in town.

"so you've read it then?" Elizabeth asked, she shouldn't have been so surprised, it seemed to be the talk of Pemberley, she could only imagine what the people in town were saying.

"Of course" Darcy said as he pulled Elizabeth into his arms. "Why Wickham did what he did, I couldn't tell you. Perhaps he's finally learned of what remorse is" Darcy said, though he knew it was a bit much to hope for.

Darcy began to walk with Elizabeth back into the mansion. It was as though a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders at the news that their good name had been cleared, only now they had to decide on what to do about Elizabeth's sister, Lydia Wickham.

The Darcy's had only been reading about the trial of George Wickham for the crimes against his wife. Elizabeth had been grieved over the situation, and constantly worried or strained over what had happened already, but to add in the attempted murder of her estranged sister, one could not imagine the stress that had been pushed onto Mrs. Darcy.

The two sat in the parlor, and it was then that Elizabeth had decided to bring up Lydia to Mr. Darcy.

"William... I had...well I was just wondering..." Elizabeth had trouble deciding how to word what she had wanted to say, only in truth, she herself was unsure of what she wanted to say on the topic.

"You wish to discuss your sister" Darcy stated, he had always seemed to know exactly what was on Elizabeth's mind.

Elizabeth nodded. "Now that Mr. Wickham is not going to be a problem any longer, and in the last letter I received from Jane, she spoke so highly of Lydia..." Elizabeth said, watching Mr. Darcy's expression before she continued. "I thought, maybe it might be time to reconcile with her" Elizabeth finished.

Darcy looked up and frowned. "Is that really a good idea Elizabeth?" he asked. "We still have her son, who calls you mother, and myself Father. Would it really be a good idea to bring her back, when every time she see's Edmund she may hurt? Not to mention it may confuse Edmund if he should ever find out, which of course would be easier for him in the future to discover if she is around" Darcy stated. "I wont discourage you from offering Lydia Financial support, who knows what Wickham has done with his fortune. But as for bringing her under this roof, I would strongly advise against it"

Elizabeth nodded a little. "Your right, it was silly of me to even think of it" Elizabeth replied with a sigh. "If she writes us, I will write her back I suppose" Elizabeth added, she would not be the first to contact Lydia, in case she then expected to to see Edmund.

"No Eddie! This way!" the voice of young Fitzwilliam could be heard, along with their running foot steps. It was then that a six year old Fitzwilliam, and four year old Edmund ran into the parlor, the Governess stopped in the door way.

"I apologize" She sunk into a curtsy. "I was bringing them round to see you for the afternoon visit, and they just took off"

Elizabeth stood and smiled. "It's quiet alright, why don't you relieve yourself for some tea, Mr. Darcy and I can manage them for a bit" She said as she lifted Edmund, the young boy had gained dark curls much like his mothers.

Edmund grinned. "Mama!" He laughed, while Fitzwilliam ran to Darcy, and began being tickled by his father almost right away.


	32. The Happiest of Days

**(A/N:) **

**Don't be shy to Review**

**Jane Austen Works RP:**

** www.f anfiction forum/Regency-Roleplay/176463/**

**The Happiest of days:**

It was only a few months after George Wickham was hanged, and yet, no one was even a little shocked that Lydia had decided to have a large wedding, inviting everyone she knew to the grounds of Netherfield. (Bingly and Jane had been very generous in willing to host everyone for the marriage of Captain Denny and Lydia Wickham)

Lydia had borrowed money from Jane, knowing she would pay it back the moment she and Denny could get the money that was left to her. Which of course, would only be accessible after she married Denny.

Not that it was much of a problem, while Jane and Bingly were weary of the cost, they were much more willing to help Lydia with her second wedding due to her considerably better choice in husband.

Lydia stood across from Denny, holding his hands and smiling up at him while the preacher spoke. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from him, and he certainly did not seem to want to look away from her either.

Lydia was growing impatient as she waited for the priest to say the magic words. Though she didn't seem nearly as impatient as Denny himself. Denny was almost tapping his foot with impatience waiting for the end of the routine vows.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Denny couldn't have pulled Lydia to him faster as he turned her, and put Lydia into a dip while he kissed her deeply, holding Lydia's body to his.

There was plenty of clapping to along with the laughs of glee, and "awe's" from their many guests, who had all stood up to give the couple a standing ovation it seemed.

"You've got to come up for air sometime!" One of Denny's friends called, causing a chorus of loud laughter from the other officers.

Denny lifted Lydia back up, and turned to look at everyone, laughing along. He waved his hand at his friends, and Lydia began blowing kisses to everyone, enjoying both being married to Denny (even though it's only been a minute or so) and being the center of attention.

Denny pulled Lydia to his side, then began back down the isle, and into the mansion. It was now time for reception, meaning the couples first dance.

Everyone followed the two inside, and almost right away music began playing. Denny waltzed Lydia around the room.

"I Hope you will enjoy what a true married life is like, Mrs. Denny" Denny whispered in Lydia's ear. He then kissed Lydia's cheek before he leaned back a bit.

...

The two danced for hours, until finally it was time to be sent away in a carriage. Lydia had changed into a travel outfit, and was headed down the corridor alone to find Denny when she heard something down another hall. Lydia stopped, and glanced over.

"Lydia, come here" a voice called softly, slowly Lydia walked over.

"Lizzie? Lizzie is that you?!" Lydia asked excitedly. She had sent Elizabeth an invitation to the wedding, but had not expected Elizabeth to come.

Elizabeth however, could not stop herself from coming. She didn't know Denny too well, but years ago, she had known Denny admired Lydia, and had shown great interest in her. No one had thought a marriage proposal was far away, and he clearly enjoyed Lydia's company a great deal more then Wickham ever had.

Elizabeth knew Lydia would be in good hands.

Lydia hurried down the hall, and followed Elizabeth into the library. Once the door was shut, Lydia quickly hugged Elizabeth. Elizabeth had never been very affectionate with her sisters, other then Jane of course, but after everything that had gone wrong, Elizabeth felt she had to hug Lydia back.

"I didn't think you would come! I thought you hated me!" Lydia began to cry almost right away.

Elizabeth shook her had and pulled back a bit to look at Lydia. There was something different about Lydia. She looked relatively the same, and yet, there was still something more grown up about her.

"I had to come, Lydia, after everything that had happened, I had to see you, just once more before you began a new life" Elizabeth replied thoughtfully.

"Is it terrible Lizzie? Are you angry with me?" Lydia asked beginning to worry.

Elizabeth smiled and almost laughed. "Of course not Lydia, there was a time I might have hated you, and I was very cross for so long, but now Lydia, I am nothing but happy for you. I had worried for so long, that you would never grow up, you would remain the selfish girl I had always known, and that you would never be free of that horrible man, I worried for you. But now, You have grown up so much, I can tell it already, and Captain Denny is a good man, he's always cared for you" She said, though Elizabeth had not always been so sure.

In the past, Lydia had bragged about how Denny loved her, but when she spoke of how she knew, his actions had always said quiet the contrary.

Now however, Elizabeth thought that maybe Denny's indifference towards her little sister, had not been out of hate, but of a broken heart and jealousy, that the girl he had wanted, had gone off with none other then his best friend.

"Oh Lizzie! I'm sorry!" Lydia cried. "I'm sorry for everything I've done terrible" she said, around her eyes had reddened from her tears. Elizabeth hugged Lydia again.

"Hush Lydia, Everything is as it should be I feel. You are married now, you are starting over. That is what matters" Elizabeth reassured Lydia.

Lydia nodded and wiped her eyes with her finger. "I...I have to go now, Denny is probably looking for me" she said then turned and started to leave.

Elizabeth began to follow Lydia, but stopped in the hall.

Elizabeth did not know what made her ask, but before she could stop herself the words were out.

"Do you wish to see him?... Edmu-... George I mean" Elizabeth asked as her sister was walking away down the corridor.

Lydia froze. She wasn't moving at all. Then slowly she turned back away, she was looking at the ground at first, but gradually looked up at Elizabeth. She shook her head once. "No." Lydia stated then turned back around and left.

...

"Lydia, What on earth has happened?" Denny asked as he took Lydia's hand. He had been waiting for Lydia by the carriage, a group of officers had surrounded Denny and the carriage, they had all been laughing and having themselves a jolly good time, one held Cecilia. Everyone seemed to love the little baby.

"It's nothing" Lydia smiled up at Denny. "I've only realized how foolish I was to waste so much time when I could have married you in the first place, and now that I have, you simply can't imagine my happiness" She said sweetly and kissed Denny's cheek.

Suddenly rice and small white flowers were being thrown at Denny and Lydia, in an attempt to keep up the tradition that had been missed because of Lydia's absence. Lydia and Denny began laughing as Denny helped Lydia into the carriage, he then took Cecilia from his friend and got into the carriage himself, holding Cecilia in his lap.

The carriage began to move forward as they left, following it were plenty of "Good-byes" and cheering. Lydia was happy to wave back. "Good bye! Bye! Oh I will see you soon!" She yelled cheerfully, though through all the madness, Lydia still managed to look up at the Library window, where she and Elizabeth had spoken briefly. Elizabeth seemed to have wandered back into the room, and was watching it all, Lydia caught Elizabeth's eye for a brief moment. Lydia nodded once to her elder sister before she turned back around in the carriage seat and pulled Denny's face to her's, kissing him.

**...**

**(A/N)**

**As you can see, that pretty much ties up this tale. Of course it is still open for plot. **

**This leads me to a question for followers/Viewers.**

**Should I continue this in a sequel, or leave it as it is? Please answer in a review, or send me a private message. **

**I am glad you've enjoyed this story enough to follow it along :)**


End file.
